


El Primer Amor

by SoraHatake



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 28,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27980796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraHatake/pseuds/SoraHatake
Summary: Kakashi acaba de firmar su divorcio, la magia de su matrimonio termino y él es el único culpable de eso. Teniendo en mente que es un desastre para el amor, aparece un viejo conocido, alguien que fue su primer amor, el cual comienza a revivir sentimientos en él.Una lucha comienza dentro del interior de Kakashi, no sabe si darse un tiempo o intentar una vez más con su primer amor.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Yamato | Tenzou
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Un hombre caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos, vestía un traje negro a la medida, la gente que estaba a su alrededor volteaba a verlo cuando pasaba a su lado, era demasiado apuesto, su lunar bajo su labio del lado izquierdo. Su cabello color plata parecía que terminaba en punta se encontraba despeinado, unos cuantos mechones de este cubrían su ojo izquierdo. Al salir del edificio levanto la mirada para soltar un suspiro, acababa de firmar su divorcio; Eso no era algo que él quisiera, pero era lo mejor tanto para su ex esposo, como para su hijo y él, los amaba y es por eso que había accedido a firmar.

Se dirigió hacia su auto, aun pensaba como le explicaría a su hijo que de momento viviría solo con él de una forma que lo tomara bien. Condujo hasta su trabajo para estacionarse frente al lugar donde laboraba, era una escuela, él era el profesor de literatura. Entro al lugar y fue rumbo a la sala de maestros, necesitaba un café con urgencia.

-Buenos días Kakashi-saludo su compañero de piel morena-llegas tarde

-Tuve que ir a ocuparme de algo antes de venir-respondió mientras se preparaba su bebida

-Siempre te ocurre algo antes de venir-contesto su compañero quien se encontraba recargado en la ventana fumando un cigarrillo

-Esta vez es enserio…bueno-pensó un poco lo que había dicho-más que las otras veces, fui a firmar el divorcio

-Oh, entonces finalmente se terminó el amor, que mal

-Iruka dijo que esto ya no iba a seguir funcionando y era mejor terminar-decía mientras movía la cuchara para revolver el azúcar de su café

-¿Y quién se quedara con Naruto?-pregunto mientras daba leves golpes con su dedo en su cigarro para tirar la ceniza

-Eso lo debe decidir él, aunque de momento decidimos que se quedaría conmigo-respondió desanimado para dar un sorbo

-Te toco la parte difícil

-Difícil será si me lo quita-respondió girándose a ver a su compañero-¿Qué tal te va con Kurenai?

-Bien, aunque me dijo que quizá ya es momento de que tengamos un hijo

-Ya se estaban tardando, ¿qué piensas tú?

-Me agrada la idea, pronto empezaremos a planificarlo

-Me alegro por ustedes, espero que su magia no se acabe nunca

-Vamos, no te deprimas por esto, ya llegara alguien más-dijo Asuma acercándose para darle unas palmaditas en el hombro

-No quiero a alguien más, no ahora-respondió totalmente seguro cuando alguien entro por la puerta

-Hola, lamento entrar sin avisar pero estoy algo perdido, ¿me podrían indicar dónde está la dirección?-dijo un castaño apenado cuando vio a Kakashi y cambio su expresión a una de sorpresa-¿Kakashi-senpai, eres tú?

-¿Tenzō?-respondió el peli plata

-Me llamo Yamato, no creí encontrarlo aquí-dijo con una sonrisa

-Parece que se conocen bien, te toca llevarlo a la dirección-comento Asuma

-Está bien, vamos Tenzō-Kakashi salió del salón seguido del castaño

-Le dije que me llamo Yamato

-Si, si, andando, es por aquí

-Lo sigo-respondió Yamato yendo a su lado

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Me informaron que había una vacante para profesor en arquitectura así que vengo a dejar mi solicitud, me imagino que usted trabaja aquí

-Sí, soy profesor de literatura

-Entiendo, si me quedo con el trabajo, ¿podría mostrarme el lugar?-pregunto sonriendo

-Claro, de seguro te quedaras con el puesto

-Gracias por los ánimos senpai

-Mira, esa puerta de allá es-dijo Kakashi señalando al fondo

-De nuevo gracias senpai, si me contratan lo buscare de nuevo –dijo dando un par de golpes a la puerta

-Ya sabes dónde encontrarme en los descansos-Kakashi hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano para regresar a la sala de maestros

-Ese chico se me hace conocido, ¿quién es? Parece que tú lo conoces bien-dijo Asuma viendo fijamente a Kakashi

-Es un chico que iba con nosotros en la secundaria, era unos años menor

-¿Solo un “chico”? Por la forma en la que te veía no parecía solo un “chico”-dijo Asuma insinuativamente

-Está bien, fue mi novio, pero su padre era una persona muy conservadora así que cuando se enteró de lo nuestro lo cambio de escuela y se mudaron lejos

-Pobre de ti, parece que estas condenado a tener problemas en el amor, vayamos por unos tragos después para ahogar las penas

-No creo poder, tengo que ir por mis cosas, el departamento era de Iruka así que se quedó con el

-Espero nunca divorciarme o Kurenai me quitara todo-dijo el pelinegro cuando la campana sonó anunciando el inicio de clases

-Te dije que debías casarte por bienes separados

-Tú lo hiciste y ahora debes buscar otra casa

Kakashi soltó un bufido-al menos me quede mi auto-dijo tomando sus cosas

-Pues vive en él entonces-contesto Asuma en tono burlón antes de salir

Kakashi continuo con su rutina habitual, solo que ese día estaba algo irritado, por lo general iba por la vida despreocupado, pero era fácil de percibir cuando se encontraba preocupado por algo y molesto, en especial porque en todo el día no había sacado aquel libro verde con el que se le veía siempre.

Tras terminar sus clases fue el apartamento que compartía con su ahora ex pareja, sus cosas estaban tiradas afuera en cajas, las de su hijo estaban bien acomodadas en maletas, soltó un largo suspiro y tomo las cosas para intentar meterlas todas en el auto. Se paró frente a la puerta y pensó en tocar, pero estaba seguro que no sería bien recibido, no por nada había firmado el acta del divorcio en un horario diferente al de su ex cónyuge. Fue hacia su auto para subir y sacar su celular, tenía un mensaje de su hijo avisándole que lo fuera a recoger a la casa de su amigo así que se puso en marcha hacia el lugar.

Se estaciono frente a la casa y fue a tocar la puerta siendo recibido por un pelinegro.

-Kakashi-san, es un placer verlo por aquí, en un momento llamo a Naruto

-Gracias Itachi, lindos pupilentes-dijo señalando los ojos rojos del joven

-¿Le gustan? Es un producto nuevo que acabamos de lanzar

-Sí, quizá compre unos luego

-Hágalo, no se va a arrepentir, voy por Naruto-dijo el joven para entrar a la casa

Kakashi le echo un vistazo a la enorme casa, la mansión Uchiha no estaba nada mal, aunque tener una casa así sería demasiado para dos gatitos solitarios como lo eran su hijo y él.

Un rubio salió emocionado del lugar-Debiste traerme un abrigo papá

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

-Llegaste temprano por mí, de seguro lloverá más tarde-dijo bromeando

-Que gracioso, vamos al auto

Naruto subió al asiento del copiloto para ver las cosas en la parte trasera-¿qué es todo esto?-pregunto confundido

-Te lo platico mientras comemos, ¿quieres ir por ramen?

El chico se estiro un poco para abrir una de la maleta-son mis cosas, ¿por qué traes mis cosas en maletas?

-Sí, vamos por ramen-contesto Kakashi para comenzar a manejar

-No es divertido papá, ¿qué paso?

-Que tenemos que buscar una casa nueva, hoy dormiremos en un hotel, ¿has dormido en un hotel antes?

-No-respondió el chico confundido

-Siempre hay una primera vez para todo

-Si esta es una broma o algo para un video de tik tok quiero que termine ahora-dijo Naruto seriamente

-Ya te dije que no lo es

-¿Entonces por qué están mis cosas aquí? ¿Me regresaras al orfanato?

-Nunca haría eso hijo, solo espera a que lleguemos al puesto de ramen y te cuento todo

-Está bien papá

El resto del camino fue un silencio incomodo, Naruto estaba muy confundido y Kakashi iba pensativo, no quería afectar a Naruto, pero por cómo estaba reaccionando es obvio que ya le estaba afectando.

Cuando llegaron al local de comida eligieron una mesa para dos, donde pudieran verse frente a frente, Naruto estaba muy serio cosa que no era nada común en él.

-Pide lo que quieras-dijo Kakashi

-Primero dime que está pasando

-Seré directo contigo, Iruka y yo nos divorciamos

-Pero… ¿por qué?

-porque últimamente solo discutíamos y no llegábamos a ningún punto, consideramos que lo mejor era separarnos

-¿Es por mi culpa verdad?-dijo el rubio en un tono triste

-No, no, no, tú no tienes la culpa de nuestros problemas

-Claro que sí, papá y tú discutían porque siempre les doy problemas y ahora se van a separar por eso

-No hijo, tú no tienes nada de culpa en esto, es algo entre tu papá y yo únicamente. Escucha Naruto, lamento que estés pasando por esto, pero tú vas a decidir con quién quedarte, si decides quedarte con Iruka está completamente bien, igual si quieres quedarte conmigo-Kakashi lo soltó todo de golpe, veía a Naruto esperando su reacción, el chico se quedó completamente callado, probablemente lo estaba procesando

El encargado del local puso el ramen frente a ellos, pero Naruto seguía pasmado sin decir nada.

-Sé que esto puede parecerte muy conflictivo ahora, pero debes saber que sin importar la decisión que tomes yo te voy a seguir amando y apoyando hijo

El rubio solo asintió y comenzó a comer tranquilamente, Kakashi no creía que en algún momento vería a Naruto comer su plato favorito con la mirada triste, ahora se sentía mal, como un completo idiota, debió esforzarse más en seguir con su relación para no dañar a su hijo, sin embargo el daño ya estaba hecho y ahora no podía dar vuelta atrás.

El resto de la comida fue silenciosa, tras eso se dirigieron a un hotel, el chico fue directo a recostarse en una de las dos camas que había en la habitación, el mayor se puso a buscar casas o departamentos en renta cerca, apunto varios lugares que revisaría al día siguiente y cuando la noche llego se recostó para pensar en todo lo que había hecho mal para que las cosas terminaran así.

Como si de una película se tratase, los recuerdos de su relación comenzaron a visualizarse en su mente. Había conocido a Iruka en la universidad, era un par de años menor que él, pero congeniaban realmente bien. Cuando Kakashi estaba en último año decidió declararle su amor y fue correspondido por el joven. Después de graduarse tomo la decisión de dar el siguiente pasó y le propuso matrimonio, de nuevo fue correspondido, entonces comenzaron una vida juntos, el peli plata hizo todo lo posible para apoyarlo, aunque quizá no fue suficiente. Su relación iba realmente bien, ahora el apoyo era mutuo, cada paso lo daban juntos, contemplaron la idea de adoptar un hijo y al estar ambos de acuerdo empezaron tan pronto como pudieron los trámites de adopción, no fue fácil y en el camino estaban a punto de desistir, pero al final lo lograron, ahora el pequeño rubio de ojos azules formo parte de su familia. Todo siguió bien por unos años, hasta que las peleas comenzaron, a Iruka no le agradaba que pasara poco tiempo en casa, los reclamos comenzaron porque el trabajo de Kakashi lo absorbía mucho, las cosas fueron escalando y lo siguiente fue una sospecha de infidelidad, Iruka ya no confiaba en él, a pesar de que era un malentendido y todo fue aclarado el problema no se detenía. Naruto tenía problemas en la escuela, el castaño lo culpo por no pasar suficiente tiempo con él. Siempre prometía que iba a mejorar, se esforzaba en hacerlo pero no había cambios, a Iruka le molestaba lo sereno que estaba en las peleas lo veía como indiferencia, definitivamente las cosas estaban ya mal y era mejor terminarlas. No importaba si intentaba cambiar, ya nada de lo que hiciera cambiaba la opinión del menor, parecía cansado de él. 10 años de relación se fueron a la basura en cuestión de meses.

Y ahora estaba en un cuarto de hotel, viendo al techo pensando que desde un inicio debió esforzarse más, ¿eso hubiera cambiado las cosas? Aún si supiera la respuesta, ya era demasiado tarde para actuar. Ahora como la persona adulta y madura que era debía de aceptar sus errores, pero… ¿por qué eso dolía tanto?

-Papá, ¿estás despierto?-pregunto Naruto en voz baja

-Si

-¿Por qué no me preguntaron antes de hacerlo?

-Hijo, ya te dije que tú no tenías nada que ver en nuestros problemas

-¿Entonces por qué me está afectando?

-Yo…lo lamento

-¿Realmente lo haces?-pregunto Naruto sin obtener respuesta-por eso papá se cansó de ti, nunca le demostraste que realmente lo hacías

Incluso Naruto se había dado cuenta de eso, era un idiota que ahora se sentía insuficiente también, por no demostrarle a aquel que consideraba el amor de su vida que quería seguir con él. La noche paso tan rápido que ni siquiera pudo dormir, llevo al rubio a la escuela, se veía molesto y lo entendía.

-Vengo a recogerte cuando salgas, iremos a ver casas para que elijamos una donde vivir

-¿por qué tengo que ir?-pregunto molesto sin dirigirle la mirada

-Pues porque en caso de que quedes a mi cuidado quiero que te sientas cómodo en el lugar donde vivamos

-¿Ahora sí importa mi opinión? –dijo para salir del auto

-Hijo…

-Nos vemos después-el chico comenzó a caminar

-Que tengas un lindo día

-Lo arruinaste desde ayer

El Hatake lo vio irse, en otro momento lo hubiera regañado por comportarse de esa manera con él, pero comprendía que estaba dolido y molesto por lo que hicieron, era cuestión de darle tiempo y espacio, una terapia también le ayudaría, él también necesitaba una.

Manejo hasta la universidad y fue, de nuevo estaba algo irritado, no quería toparse con nadie, fue a la sala de maestros por su café y ahí estaba el idiota de Ebisu.

-Kakashi, te ves horrible-dijo en tono burlón acomodando sus gafas negras

-No tanto como tú-respondió sonriendo de mala gana mientras se dirigía hacia la maquina

-Oh, lo lamento, olvide que estas algo sentimental por lo de Iruka, pero no pensé que tanto, aunque sí que eres un idiota por dejar ir a alguien como él, no es fácil encontrar a alguien “rarito” con los mismos gustos que tú

Kakashi fingía no escucharlo, sabía bien a que se refería, Ebisu era uno de esos idiotas de mente cerrada que aún veían mal la relación entre dos personas del mismo género, ese tipo de cosas era lo último que quería escuchar, y él no era precisamente alguien con quien quisiera hablar en ese momento.

-No entiendo como alguien como tú que tiene tantas chicas detrás eligió a un chico, pero bueno, cada quien-dijo levantando los hombros

-Esas son demasiadas palabras para decir que estás celoso-respondió Kakashi caminando hacia la salida

-¿Eh? Yo nunca estaría celoso de alguien como tú

-A la próxima intenta disimularlo mejor-dijo antes de salir para dirigirse hacia su aula.

En la hora de descanso salió a tomar un poco de aire, la falta de sueño comenzaba a molestarlo así que camino hacia uno de los jardines de la universidad, se sentó en el pasto y se recargo sobre un árbol. Intento relajarse, separarse de Iruka le dolía, sí, pero debía seguir adelante por Naruto. No podía permitirse sentirse mal, su hijo lo necesitaba bien, así que se concentró en eso. Poco a poco cayó en un profundo sueño.

Abrió los ojos, se encontraba en casa, podía oler la comida desde la entrada.

-Bienvenido a casa-escucho la amable voz de su esposo, así que se dirigió hacia esta. En el comedor estaban Naruto e Iruka, esperándolo para comer como todas las tardes, no pudo evitar sonreír cuando escucho como alguien más se acercaba.

-Senpai-giro la cabeza hacia donde provenía la voz, ahí estaba Yamato, ahora se encontraba confundido, ¿qué hacia él ahí? Se giró hacia Iruka pero había desaparecido. Todo se estaba poniendo extraño, Naruto tampoco estaba, comenzó a buscar en la casa pero no había nadie, ni nada, estaba vacía. Un sentimiento de soledad lo golpeo fuerte, no quería quedarse solo ahí, no quería estar solo otra vez. Escucho un estruendo fuerte, el sonido de un arma detonarse y de pronto se sentía tan pequeño, como un niño, uno asustado, no quería estar solo como esa vez. Llevo las manos a sus oídos y cerró los ojos apretándolos con fuerza, no le gustaba eso, quería que terminara.

-Senpai-se escuchó de nuevo, sintió una mano en su hombro que lo movía suavemente-senpai, ¿estás bien?

Abrió los ojos de golpe, frente a él estaba alguien que conocía bien, pero aun así estaba sorprendido y alegre de verlo, por alguna razón, el que fuera esa persona y no alguien más lo tranquilizaba.


	2. Chapter 2

—No quería despertarte pero…

Kakashi sintió como una lágrima bajaba por su mejilla.

— ¿Pasa algo? —Preguntó Yamato preocupado

—No es nada, solo una tonta pesadilla—contesto Kakashi mientras se limpiaba con la manga de su saco

—Entonces hice bien en despertarte, ¿te molesta si te acompaño un poco?

—No, ponte cómodo

Yamato se sentó a su lado, estaba nervioso, a nadie le gusta que los vean en momentos de debilidad como el que estaba teniendo Kakashi, pero tampoco quería dejarlo solo.

—Si estás aquí, ¿entonces te dieron el empleo? —pregunto Kakashi buscando cambiar de tema

—Di una clase de muestra, el director me dirá si me quedo o no después al finalizar el día

—Entiendo, espero que logres quedarte con el puesto

—Gracias —. Tras decir aquello un largo silencio se hizo presente, era algo incómodo por lo que decidió cortarlo— Senpai, ¿qué tal has estado últimamente?

Kakashi soltó un largo suspiro —Hay días buenos y días malos, estoy pasando por los últimos. ¿Qué hay de ti?

—Pues me mude hace poco a este lugar así que intento adaptarme de nuevo, han cambiado muchas cosas

—Tienes razón en eso, creo que lo único que se mantiene es el puesto de ramen

—Tú también te ves cambiado senpai, veo que incluso te casaste —dijo Yamato señalando el anillo que llevaba Kakashi

—Me divorcie ayer —contestó de manera seca

Yamato giro hacia otro lado de manera nerviosa, había metido la pata y ahora no sabía conque seguir.

— ¿Tú tienes pareja? —pregunto Kakashi mientras comenzaba a jugar con el anillo

—No, después de lo que paso aquella vez no volví a tener una pareja —Yamato agacho la cabeza

—Lamento haberte ocasionado problemas esa vez, no pensé que todo iba a terminar… así—dijo Kakashi levantando la mirada

—No te disculpes senpai, eso fue hace mucho, ya no es importante

— ¿Qué fue de tu vida después de eso? La última vez que te vi solo me dijiste que te ibas

—Pues me mude a un lugar lejano y continúe con mis estudios, mi padre quería que manejara su empresa, pero yo no quería eso, así que después de muchas discusiones me fui de casa, trabaje y estudie lo que quería. Tuve varios proyectos y uno de ellos me trajo cerca de este lugar así que pensé en regresar, hice muchos buenos recuerdos aquí

—Suena que has llevado una buena vida

—Creo que puede sonar así pero…no todo siempre fue bueno senpai, ya sabes, cuando te independizas es difícil al inicio, en especial cuando siempre has estado ajeno al mundo pero la sensación de libertad que me dio eso fue increíble, así que a pesar de los días difíciles quise seguir adelante

Kakashi lo vio fijamente, Tenzō seguía manteniendo su optimismo, le parecía increíble eso.

— ¿Qué hay de ti senpai? ¿Qué has hecho este tiempo? —preguntó Yamato para girarse a verlo con una sonrisa

—Seguí con mi aburrida vida estudiando, luego en la universidad conocí a alguien, me case y tengo un hijo, creí que iba a ser así para siempre pero no lo fue —Dijo para finalmente quitarse la sortija

—No me suena tan aburrida senpai, me parece una buena vida —. Un aura deprimente rodeo a Kakashi —Digo, hasta que paso lo de su divorcio suena bien, eso no es bueno ni nada que me alegre, solo que es una vida tranquila y siempre pensé que tu querías eso, menos lo último, eso no —Yamato negaba con sus manos rápidamente 

—Sigues siendo algo torpe en reconfortar gente—comentó Kakashi

—Lo lamento senpai

—Deja de decirme así, si consigues el trabajo ahora seremos iguales, ya no seré tu senpai, Tenzō

—Te dije que no me llames Tenzō, además, no importa si somos iguales o no, siempre serás mi senpai —Yamato hizo algo similar a un puchero que le causo gracia a Kakashi

—Entonces siempre serás Tenzō para mí —dijo Kakashi —, ¿por qué ahora eres Yamato?

—Ese fue uno de los cambios que quise hacer al independizarme, quería empezar de cero. Tenzō… solo puedo pensar en ser llamado con ese nombre de dos formas, y una es bajo los constantes gritos de mi padre

—Oh…lo lamento

—Pero tú puedes decirme así senpai, solo tú

Kakashi se quedó viéndolo fijamente, Tenzō también había cambiado, parecía más maduro que antes, sin embargo seguía sintiéndose bien hablando con él, era el tipo de persona con quien podría charlar de cualquier cosa sin temor a ser juzgado.

—Me alegra que regresaras Tenzō

—A mí también me pone feliz estar de regreso senpai

Ambos se quedaron ahí platicando un rato más, Kakashi le contó todo lo que había pasado, Yamato se mantuvo escuchando todo de manera atenta, no decía mucho, pero el que lo escuchara era más que suficiente.

— ¿Te gustaría ir a comer después senpai?

—Hoy no puedo, debo ir a ver unas cosas junto con mi hijo

—Entiendo, entonces otro día será, yo debo irme, tengo que entregarle unas cosas al director, nos vemos después

—Nos vemos Tenzō —dijo haciendo un gesto de despedida con la mano

— ¡Hey, Kakashi!—grito Asuma acercándose

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Ya que estas de vago, ¿me ayudas con unas cosas?

—No estoy de vago, todavía falta una hora para mi siguiente clase

—Te he dicho que cambies tu horario, es un asco

—Ya sé, pero me gusta molestar a mis estudiantes, ¿en qué te ayudo?

—Debo acomodar unos archivos, vamos y te explico mejor —Asuma comenzó a caminar hacia el edificio de la escuela

—Me vas a deber algo por esto —dijo Kakashi yendo tras su compañero

—Por cierto, el nuevo se me hizo algo conocido, y haciendo memoria con lo que dijiste ya sé de donde

—Ya no te juntes mucho con Gai, te empieza a pegar su problema para recordar gente

— ¿No es el chico con el que te atraparon haciendo “eso”? —preguntó Asuma

—Vamos Asuma, no somos chicos de secundaria para que le llames “eso”

—Lo dice el que era tímido hasta para decirle “te amo” a su ex esposo, pero ¿es él o no?

—Si… es él, solo que ese rumor siempre estuvo mal

—No es mi culpa que nunca quisieras contarnos que paso realmente, después de lo que paso te cambiaste de escuela y ya casi no te veíamos, pero es un buen momento para que me cuentes —dijo Asuma eso ultimo de forma interesada

Kakashi agacho la cabeza, no le gustaba recordar eso, fue un problema ocasionado por gente estúpida que lo afecto mucho.

—Todo fue un malentendido, el padre de Tenzō creyó que yo era mala compañía para su hijo y ese tipo de cosas tontas, quería alejarme tanto como pudiera de él y por eso tuve que cambiarme de escuela, aunque de todas formas hizo que se fueran de la ciudad

—El padre de Tenzō —Asuma se quedó pensativo un par de segundos—, ¿no es ese viejo conservador? Con razón se hizo un gran escandalo, una persona homofóbica como él descubriendo que su hijo era gay, tienes suerte de que no quisiera quemarte en una hoguera

—No, pero basto conque provocaran que me cambiara de escuela a una que quedaba al otro lado de la ciudad, ¿de dónde lo conoces?

—Es amigo de mi padre —respondió Asuma

—Al menos no trato de convencer a tu papá de que te mandara a un reformatorio con lo rebelde que era antes

—Lo intento…muchas veces

—Bueno, ya te conté lo que querías saber, ahora acabemos con esto

—Y… ahora que él regreso, ¿no lo vas a intentar de nuevo? Digo, ya no estas con Iruka y recuerdo que te llevabas muy bien con él —dijo Asuma centrando toda su atención en Kakashi.

Kakashi se quedo callado, intentarlo de nuevo con Tenzō no sonaba mala idea, pero, ¿no era muy pronto aún?

La pregunta se mantuvo en su mente el resto del día. Su expresión seria atrajo la atención de su hijo cuando iban en busca de su casa.

— ¿Pasa algo papá?—pregunto Naruto rompiendo el silencio

—No es nada, solo estaba pensando si deje suficiente tarea a mis alumnos—respondió con calma

— ¿Seguro? —Naruto lo vio mientras arqueaba una ceja

—Sí, muy seguro ¿a ti te paso algo hoy?

—Pues… —Naruto se giró hacia la ventana—en el caso hipotético de que haya pasado algo y ese algo sea yo involucrado en una pelea, y debas ir mañana a mi escuela, ¿Cómo reaccionarias?—dijo viendo de reojo a Kakashi

—Hablaría contigo y te daría un largo sermón sobre porque no es bueno pelear

—Oh, pero el otro tipo se lo merecía, desde hace tiempo me molestaba y ya me tenía harto —Naruto frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos

— ¿Por qué te molesta? —Kakashi iba atento al camino mientras movía el volante pero a momentos miraba de reojo a su hijo

—Me molesta diciendo que soy un rarito y que mi novio es Sasuke, y otras cosas de ese tipo, después de la paliza que le metí no volverá a decirme nada

—No puedes ir golpeando a todos los que te molesten

— ¿Por qué no? Solo me defiendo

—No está bien, sé que es difícil ignorarlos pero debes hacer el intento en hacerlo

— ¿A ti te molestaban cuando eras chico?

—Hasta la fecha hay un idiota que lo hace —dijo Kakashi frunciendo el ceño recordando todos los comentarios molestos que hace Ebisu—Y no por eso me he lanzado a él a golpes

— ¿Y no quieres hacerlo?—Naruto veía de nuevo a Kakashi

—Sí, algunas veces sí, pero no le quitaría lo idiota, debes aprender a tener más autocontrol

—Mmm está bien, lo intentare. Pensé que te molestarías más

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque eres una persona muy ocupada y mañana te quitare tiempo importante por el citatorio en mi escuela

—Si tengo cosas que hacer pero es tiempo invertido en ti y eso también es importante —Kakashi estiro su mano para ponerla sobre el pelo rubio de Naruto y revolverlo

Naruto sonrió para luego bajar un poco la mirada —Bueno, es que papá decía eso siempre que tenía que ir a mi escuela, él se molestaba mucho por eso

— ¿Por eso preguntaste primero como reaccionaria? —. Naruto asintió un par de veces. Kakashi se quedó callado, sabía que Iruka era más explosivo que él en algunos aspectos, y era quien se encargaba de atender ese tipo de situaciones con su hijo. Naruto incluso tuvo desconfianza de decirle desde un inicio el problema ocasionado por las malas reacciones que tenía Iruka, no debió dejarle toda la carga a él, ahora lo entendía un poco más.

—Si pelearas con el sujeto que te molesta, ¿Quién ganaría? ¿Él o tú? —preguntó Naruto rompiendo el silencio de nuevo

—Definitivamente yo —respondió Kakashi confiado para detener el coche— Bien, llegamos a nuestra primera opción

Naruto vio a su alrededor, era un lugar que se veía algo inseguro. Los edificios estaban llenos de grafitis, había varios tipos que parecían ocultar cosas en sus ropas y miraban a su alrededor constantemente.

—No sé, no me gusta como se ve

—Vamos, el edificio no se ve tan mal, y la renta no esta tan cara, echemos un vistazo —Dijo Kakashi mientras se quitaba el cinturón de seguridad

—No me siento muy seguro aquí papá—Naruto se encogió de hombros

—Vamos y veras que no es tan malo —Kakashi llevo su mano a la puerta y cuando estuvo a punto de abrirla un hombre albino se estampo de golpe en su ventana

— ¡¿Quiere conocer la palabra de Jashin-sama, señor?!—Gritó sonriendo mientras lo miraba fijamente —debe conocer lo que Jashin-sama tiene preparado para usted

Naruto soltó un grito — ¡Ahhh! ¿De qué habla?

—No sé, pero no bajes el seguro —Kakashi se apresuró a colocarse el cinturón de nuevo y encender el auto

—Vamos señor, Jashin-sama quiere entrar a su corazón—dijo dando un golpe a la ventana

—Ya vámonos, me da miedo—dijo Naruto para sostenerse al brazo de Kakashi quien se apresuró a acelerar

— ¡Jashin-sama quiere que abras la puerta de tu corazón!-grito separándose del auto el cual comenzó a alejarse

—Bien, tenías razón, no es un buen lugar

Ambos recorrieron un par de lugares más mientras charlaban, Naruto encontraba algo de que quejarse en cada uno, ninguno parecía agradarle y Kakashi quería demostrarle que su opinión le importaba por lo que siguió buscando entre sus opciones.

—Esta es mi última opción, veamos qué pero encuentras—dijo Kakashi bajando del auto

Naruto vio a su alrededor antes de bajar—se ve decente, a diferencia del anterior donde ese gato casi me mata

—Solo estaba jugando contigo

—Sí, claro, jugando a que me arranca la cara

Ambos se pararon frente a una pequeña casa. Un agente de bienes raíces les dio el recorrido de la casa y les mostro un poco el lugar.

— ¿Qué dices? ¿Te gusta? —pregunto Kakashi

—Sí, además queda cerca de donde vive Sasuke

—Solo te gusta por eso. Iré a firmar el contrato, empieza a bajar las cosas del auto

—Está bien —Naruto fue hacia el auto para comenzar a bajar las maletas. Estaba a punto de finalizar jalando una de la cajuela sin obtener resultados hasta que dio un jalón fuerte yéndose de espaldas, golpeándose la cabeza con la puerta de la cajuela para luego caer al piso

— ¿Estas bien niño?—un hombre que iba pasando se acercó a ayudarlo a levantar

—Sí, solo me pegue—Naruto sobaba su cabeza

— ¿Necesitas ayuda con eso?—señalo la maleta que parecía atorada

—No, yo puedo solo —Naruto se acercó a jalar de nuevo sin poder moverla—o quizá sí, un poco

El hombre se acercó para darle un fuerte jalón y sacarla sin problemas para entregársela a Naruto.

—Oh, qué fuerte, gracias viejo —dijo Naruto para llevarla a la entrada de la casa

—No es nada, ten más cuidado a la próxima

— ¿Estas bien Naruto? Escuche un golpe —Dijo Kakashi saliendo de la casa para ver a Naruto

—Sí, la maleta se había atorado y me pegue, pero el señor me ayudo —Naruto se giró para señalarlo pero no había nadie —Bueno, un señor que estaba aquí me ayudo

—Bueno, pues pasa a tu nuevo hogar —Kakashi se acercó a ayudarle con la maleta para meterla

—Bajar todo eso me dio hambre, ¿qué vamos a comer?

—Espero que te guste la sopa instantánea porque es lo único que puedo prepararte por ahora, al menos hasta que compre las cosas de la despensa y utensilios de cocina

— ¡Me encanta! ¡Vamos a comer ya!

Kakashi preparo dos sopas para darle una a Naruto quien se sentó en una maleta para comer animadamente.

—Mañana comprare algunos muebles, mientras tendremos que estar así

—Por mi está bien papá, aunque parece que tendrás que gastar mucho en amueblar todo

—No me lo recuerdes, hay mucho que comprar

—Aunque, por mí con estar contigo es más que suficiente papá, aunque tengamos que alimentarnos solo de sopa instantánea y dormir en el piso o en hoteles raros —decía Naruto sonriendo

— ¿Enserio? Yo pensaba que ibas a preferir irte con Iruka

—Lamento si me porte mal contigo cuando me moleste, solo fue porque la noticia me puso triste, pero yo quiero vivir contigo

—No tienes que disculparte por eso, te entiendo

—Y es por eso que me quiero quedar contigo, eres más comprensivo y paciente conmigo, yo voy a donde tú vayas papá

Kakashi sonrió aliviado, se quedaría con Naruto entonces, y eso era justo lo que quería.

Naruto se levantó y se acercó a Kakashi —Papá

—Dime

—Yo, quería saber si…

—Si te puedo abrazar, claro que si —Dijo Kakashi extendiendo sus brazos

—No, si te ibas a terminar tu sopa —contesto Naruto apenado señalando el envase a la mitad

Kakashi llevo una mano tras su cabeza para rascarse un poco y disimular —No, tómala —. Respondió viendo hacia otro lado intentando disimular la vergüenza que acababa de pasar

Naruto se acercó a tomar la sopa y antes de regresar a su lugar abrazo al mayor.

—Vamos a estar bien juntos papá, incluso si no tenemos mucho —. Kakashi correspondió el abrazo, si, ahora estarían bien.

La noche cayó y de nuevo le era imposible dormir. No solo por los ronquidos de Naruto a su lado, sino que otra vez tenía muchas cosas en mente.

No creía que le hiciera falta conocer a Naruto, pero ahora lo sabía. Se había equivocado en dejarle demasiadas responsabilidades a Iruka, y ahora lo comprendía un poco más. Era el momento perfecto de recompensar todo el tiempo que le debía a su hijo. Tenía que demostrarle que no se equivocaba al querer irse con él y de paso mostrarle a Iruka que él también podía cuidar bien a Naruto.

Seguro de lo que debía hacer se dispuso finalmente a dormir tranquilamente, entonces aquella pregunta regreso a molestarlo, ¿era muy pronto para iniciar una relación de nuevo? Probablemente lo era pero…también estaba hablando de Tenzō, y ellos habían tenido una historia primero.


	3. Chapter 3

— ¿Seguro que no tendrás problemas por ir papá? Vas a llegar tarde al trabajo —decía Naruto

— ¿Y cuál es la novedad?

Naruto iba a responder pero se quedó callado —bueno, tienes razón 

—Tú tranquilo, además sirve que aprovecho para preguntar sobre tu rendimiento escolar

—Eh…quizá no te agrade escuchar sobre eso, mejor no preguntes

—Nada va a impedir que lo haga, ahora vamos —dijo Kakashi bajando del coche

Naruto respiro hondo y fue tras él. Sasuke se acercó para tocar su hombro provocando que se sobresaltara.

—Sasuke, solo eres tú

— ¿Paso algo? Te estuve enviando mensajes y ninguno te llego

—Solo lo que te dije, estuvimos buscando casas y en la que nos quedamos aún no tiene internet

—Ya veo

— ¿Vino tu papá?

—No, todavía no regresa de su viaje con mamá así que vino mi hermano

—Genial, entre tu hermano y mi papá estamos salvados

—Eso creo, tuve suerte de que mis papás no estuvieran, si se enteran de que pelee y la razón por la que lo hice, ya estaría muerto —dijo Sasuke mientras fruncía levemente el ceño

—Lamento meterte en problemas, Sasuke

—Descuida, para eso estamos los amigos

Naruto vio detenidamente a Sasuke para sonreír —si tienes razón, gracias por ser mi amigo, aunque…sabes, me gustaría decirte algo —bajo su cabeza mientras comenzaba a sonrojarse

—Te escucho

—Yo quería decirte que…

— ¡Hey, ustedes dos! Lamento dejarlos solos ayer—dijo Kiba mientras llegaba por detrás para recargarse en los hombros de ambos —, pero una pelea más y mi madre me mete a la escuela militar, aunque los veo bien así que no les paso nada grave

—No gracias a ti —respondió Naruto molesto

—Vamos, los deje con Sai

—Sai solo se dedicó a darnos ánimos mientras le pateábamos el trasero a ese idiota

—Como disculpa, los invito a comer más tarde

—No puedo, todavía estoy en proceso de mudanza —respondió Naruto

—Oh, cierto que tus papás se separaron, debes cuidar a uno de ellos

— ¿Por qué?

—A veces cuando los papás se separan, uno busca llenar el vacío que la relación deja con una nueva pareja, y se olvidan de sus hijos

—No creo que funcione así —comentó Sasuke arqueando una ceja

— ¿Cómo sabes eso? —preguntó Naruto preocupado

—Eso hizo mi papá cuando se separó de mamá, consiguió a alguien más y nunca más lo volví a ver

—Ninguno de mis papás haría algo así

—Se lo que te digo, a veces ellos dicen que es lo mejor para todos pero es solo una forma sutil de decir que en realidad solo quieren librarse de su familia para estar con alguien más

—No creo que ese sea mi caso

—Tú solo espera y cuando menos te des cuentas veras que uno de ellos casualmente conocerá a alguien más. Ahora si me disculpan, debo ir a pedirle la tarea a Shino —dijo Kiba dándole una palmada en la espalda a Naruto para irse

—No le hagas caso —Sasuke veía el rostro de preocupación de Naruto

—Pero sus papás también se divorciaron

—Dudo que todos los divorcios funcionen igual

—Sí, tienes razón…

— ¿Qué era lo que me ibas a decir?

—Yo, te quería decir qué… lo olvide

—Parecía algo serio

—No lo era, mejor vayamos a esperar a tu hermano y mi papá

Sasuke asintió y ambos fueron a esperar afuera de la dirección donde un rato después se unió Sai. Naruto estaba callado, su estómago estaba revuelto, no quería hacerle mucho caso a Kiba pero él parecía muy seguro de lo que decía. Los adultos salieron y se acercaron a los chicos.

—Listo, ese chico ya no volverá a molestarlos —dijo Kakashi —aunque no me dijiste que lo golpearon entre tres

—No fue así, fue pelea de uno a uno, él y su hermano contra Sasuke y yo—contestó Naruto señalando a su compañero quien asintió

—Pues él dijo que habían sido tres —habló esta vez Itachi

—Sai solo estaba parado viéndonos —respondió Sasuke

—No quise intervenir porque ellos podían solos, y si les pasaba algo estaba preparándome para llamar una ambulancia —dijo Sai

—Que considerado jovencito, pero bueno, solo eviten que se repita eso chicos —dijo Kakashi

—Está bien papá

—Debo irme a trabajar, Itachi se ofreció a llevarte a casa porque no creo pasar a tiempo. Pórtate bien, hablaremos más tarde sobre tus calificaciones

Naruto solo asintió sin decir nada.

—Gracias por no dejar solo a mi hijo chicos, una vez que termine nuestra mudanza vayan a comer a casa como agradecimiento —dijo Kakashi viendo a Sasuke y Sai

—Lo deja en buenas manos señor —dijo Sai sonriendo—, Naruto está seguro con Sasuke 

—Es lo que veo, nos vemos después

—Yo también debo irme hermanito, vendré por ustedes a la salida —dijo Itachi antes de retirarse.

—Naruto, parece que alguien quiere hablar contigo —murmuró Sai señalando a sus espaldas

Naruto se giró para encontrarse con Gaara.

—Lamento haberte molestado antes y provocar la pelea de ayer —dijo Gaara de forma seria viendo a Naruto

— ¿Por qué lo hacías? Yo nunca te hice nada, solo comenzaste a molestarme de un momento a otro

—Fue porque me gustas y mis hermanos me aconsejaron hacer eso

Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido mientras sus mejillas se ponían rojas. —Eh…yo, lo lamento, pero tú no me gustas

—Mmm debí decírtelo de forma directa desde un inicio, lamento todo lo que ocasione, tú y Sasuke hacen bonita pareja

— ¿Eh? No, no, no, nosotros solo somos amigos —dijo Naruto negando con las manos

—No me provoques de nuevo enano —Sasuke apretó sus puños mientras veía molesto a Gaara

—Lo siento una vez más —Gaara hizo una leve reverencia para irse

—Eso…fue muy raro —dijo Naruto confundido

—Ven, no soy el único que piensa que hacen bonita pareja —comentó Sai

—No es buen momento para tus comentarios extraños —Sasuke se cruzó de brazos sin quitar la expresión molesta de su rostro

Naruto intento olvidar lo que Kiba le había dicho, intentaba convencerse de que su caso no sería así, sus padres no harían algo así. Ninguno se olvidaría de él, solo pensarlo le parecía estúpido, pero aun así tenía miedo de que sucediera.

— ¡Estoy en casa! —dijo Kakashi mientras entraba a la casa

—Al fin llegas viejo, me muero de aburrimiento y hambre —Naruto se acercó a él

—Pase al súper por algo de comida — Kakashi levanto unas bolsas las cuales Naruto se acercó a tomar de inmediato para revisarlas

— ¿Cuándo vas a contratar el internet? Lo necesito con urgencia

— ¿Para hablar con tus amigos?

—No, para cosas de la escuela —dijo Naruto, Kakashi lo vio fijamente un par de segundos— y hablar con mis amigos cuando termine con mis tareas

—No lo sé, tengo prioridad en otras cosas, ¿qué quieres primero, una cama o el internet?

—Mmm —Naruto rodo los ojos pensativo—El internet 

—Debes estar bromeando

—Tengo una tarea muy importante que realizar hoy

—Te daré dinero para que vayas a un café internet

—Pe-pero, es muy larga papá, tardare horas, además de que aún no conozco bien este lugar, ¿y si me pierdo?

—De igual forma si llamo a la compañía para contratarlo, no lo vendrán a instalar de inmediato

—Está bien, pero si repruebo no estará en mi —Naruto soltó un suspiro resignado para bajar la cabeza y comenzar a comer con una expresión de cachorrito regañado

—Bien, iré a ver si algún vecino nos da la clave

— ¡Gracias papá, eres el mejor!

—Espera aquí mientras —dijo Kakashi para ir hacia la salida. Vio las casas a su alrededor y se dirigió hacia la de enfrente para tocar la puerta que después de unos segundos fue abierta. — ¡Tú! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Acaso me estas siguiendo, Tenzō?

—Senpai, que sorpresa, ¿Cómo supo mi dirección? —preguntó Yamato sorprendido

—No la sabia, yo vivo aquí enfrente, bueno, me acabo de mudar ayer

— ¿En serio? Que coincidencia, estoy muy sorprendido por esto 

—Yo igual, demasiado sorprendido

—Te busque hoy en la escuela pero no pude encontrarte

—Temprano tuve algunas cosas que resolver y el resto del día estuve algo ocupado

—Fue lo que Asuma-san me dijo, que a veces su horario está lleno

—Así es, ¿me necesitabas para algo?

—Bueno, me quede dieron el trabajo, así que queda ese recorrido por la escuela pendiente

—Eso es muy genial, hay que celebrar, bueno, te invitaría a celebrar a mi casa pero no tengo mucho que ofrecerte

—Descuida senpai, quizá cuando no estés ocupado podemos salir a cenar o por unos tragos

—Me gustaría eso, sí que lo necesito

— ¿Ya la tienes viejo?—preguntó Naruto acercándose

—Te dije que esperaras en casa

—Tardas demasiado y debo darme prisa porque tengo mucha tarea —Naruto volteo su cabeza para ver a Yamato —Oh, papá, él es el señor fuerte que me ayudo ayer con la maleta. De nuevo gracias viejo

—Te he dicho que no seas irrespetuoso con la gente —regaño Kakashi

— ¿Él es su hijo senpai? —preguntó Yamato viendo con curiosidad a Naruto

— ¿Senpai? —Naruto arqueo una ceja —, ¿se conocen?

—Sí, Tenzō es un viejo amigo, y ahora nuestro vecino

—Así que tú eres Naruto, Kakashi-sensei me ha hablado mucho sobre ti, es un placer conocerte, mi nombre es Yamato —se presentó extendiendo su mano hacia Naruto quien lo examino con la mirada de arriba hacia abajo —. ¿Pasa algo?

—Papá no había hablado de ti antes

—Si lo hice, ¿recuerdas que una vez te conté como defendí a un niño pequeño y enclenque de unos tipos mayores? —dijo Kakashi a lo que Naruto asintió —Pues ese niño era Tenzō, solo que ahora no es pequeño ni enclenque —Kakashi se giró a verlo, apenas se daba cuenta de que Yamato había ganado masa muscular, no se parecía en nada a aquel niño pequeño de ojos grandes que otros niños molestaban. Sus ojos grandes seguían ahí, y no era lo único grande que podía ver, Yamato llevaba una camisa de manga corta que le permitía ver lo fornido que estaba ahora.

—Ejem, papá —Lo llamo Naruto sacándolo del trance en el que estaba—, ¿recuerdas a lo que venias?

—Oh, si, si, Tenzō no quiero abusar de tu amabilidad, pero mi niño tiene tarea que hacer así que, ¿podrías pasarme la clave de tu internet? Solo será hasta que instalen el servicio en mi casa

—Claro senpai, sabes que no puedo negarme a nada de lo que me pidas, dame un momento—Yamato entro a su casa para anotarla.

Naruto tenía los brazos cruzados y juzgaba con aquellos ojos azules a su padre.

— ¿Qué?—preguntó Kakashi extrañado

—Nada —respondió Naruto para caminar de regreso hacia la casa

Yamato salió para entregarle un papelito a Kakashi —esta es senpai

—Muchas gracias Tenzō, si necesitas algo, solo pídelo

—No es nada, yo debería decir eso, eres tú quien se acaba de mudar —dijo Yamato sonriendo con amabilidad

Kakashi de nuevo se quedó viéndolo, había olvidado lo mucho que le gustaba ver a Yamato sonreír de esa forma, seguía viéndose tan lindo, sintió ganas de proteger esa sonrisa, incluso si Yamato ya no necesitaba ser protegido él quería hacerlo como en el pasado.

— ¡Papá, mi tarea! —lo llamo Naruto desde la puerta de su casa

—Oh, sí, ya voy, gracias Tenzō, nos vemos

—Después nos ponemos de acuerdo sobre los tragos—dijo Yamato mientras entraba a su casa

—Cuando quieras —Kakashi camino hacia su hogar y entro para quedarse en la puerta unos instantes. No sabía cuánto necesitaba ver a Tenzō sonreírle amablemente hasta ese momento, algo en su interior había reaccionado a esa sonrisa.

—Papá —Naruto lo llamo

— ¿Si? —Kakashi lo vio para encontrarse con esa mirada juzgadora de nuevo

— ¿Qué te traes con Yamato-san?

—Nada, te dije que solo somos viejos amigos

—Pues papá Iruka decía que a veces eras muy coqueto con tus amigos, y creo que lo acabo de comprobar

—Vamos hijo, no es lo que piensas

—A ti no te gusta beber y quedaste de hacerlo con él

—Es solo para celebrar que le dieron el empleo, no creas que será una cita, de seguro irán también Asuma y los otros

—Mmm, está bien

—Por cierto, olvide decirte que si quieres ir a ver a tu padre avísame y te llevo, incluso si quieres pasar el fin de semana con él solo dime hijo

—Está bien, ¿ahora si me das la clave? Voy a hacer mi tarea

— ¿No quieres terminar de comer primero? —pregunto Kakashi dándole el papel

—Lo haré en mi habitación —Naruto tomo una de las bolsas con comida que había comprado Kakashi y se dirigió hacia su habitación. Se sentó en el suelo para introducir la clave en su celular y realizarle una video llamada a Sasuke.

— ¿Qué pasa Naruto? —preguntó Sasuke contestando al otro lado de la pantalla

—Creo que Kiba si tenía razón

—Te dije que no le hicieras caso

—Pero es que papá me acaba de presentar a un amigo y parecen llevarse muy bien

—No le veo lo raro a eso

—Papá se le quedaba viendo mucho, y quedaron en ir a beber

—Eso hacen los adultos Naruto, salen a beber juntos

—No se Sasuke, no me agrada eso

—Quizá solo te estas imaginando cosas por lo que Kiba te dijo, debes de tranquilizarte y dejar de pensar en eso, o hablar con tu papá si es que molesta tanto

— ¿Eso haces tú cuando algo te molesta?

—No, mi papá no es tan comprensivo como el tuyo, yo lo hablo con Itachi, pero aprovecha que el tuyo lo es

—Tienes razón, eso haré –dijo Naruto para sonreír —por cierto, sobre lo que te quería decir…

—Espera, Itachi me está llamando, dímelo mañana en la escuela, ¿sí?

—Está bien, nos vemos mañana

—Hasta mañana —Sasuke hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano para cortar la llamada

Naruto vio la pantalla de su celular unos momentos para ponerlo a un lado, llevo sus brazos tras su cabeza y se recostó en el suelo para ver el techo. Sasuke tenía razón, debía de hablarlo primero en lugar de hacerse ideas equivocadas que no lo llevarían a nada y solo lo hacían sentir mal.

Cerró los ojos y se puso a recordar como hace tan solo dos meses estaba en casa, sentado en la mesa viendo como Iruka ponía el plato de comida frente a él para luego ver el reloj.

—Vamos a comer ya, de todas formas papá va a llegar tarde y comerá solo —dijo Naruto mientras tomaba sus palillos

—Ni siquiera sé porque sigo esperando que sea puntual 

—Es porque lo amas, ¿no? —pregunto Naruto mientras sonreía de lado esperando que le devolviera la sonría mientras respondía <> como lo hacía siempre: se giró a ver a Iruka, no pudo distinguir si estaba molesto o decepcionado, quizá una mezcla de ambos, pero no obtuvo esa respuesta.

—Come para que después vayas a hacer tu tarea —contestó Iruka

En ese momento pensó que quizá solo sería una simple discusión que se solucionaría con una salida familiar el fin de semana como ocurría en otras ocasiones, pero no fue así.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió.

— ¿Puedo pasar? —Kakashi se asomó y antes de que Naruto respondiera, entro—Bueno ya lo hice de todas formas. No te vayas a cansar de hacer mucha tarea

—Estoy reposando la comida —respondió Naruto para sentarse. Kakashi se acercó para sentarse a su lado — ¿No tienes trabajo que hacer?

—Sí, pero te vi un poco extraño y quiero saber que tienes

Naruto bajo la mirada mientras pensaba si decirle de forma directa sus preocupaciones. Sasuke le había dicho que lo hiciera, pero no sabía de qué forma preguntarlo.

—No es nada, solo que me paso algo raro en la escuela

— ¿Qué? ¿Otra pelea?

—No, de hecho el chico con quien pelee me dijo que me molestaba porque le gustaba —respondió Naruto mientras recordaba aquel extraño momento

—Vaya, mi hijo es todo un galán, aunque ese chico fue algo tonto pensando que molestándote te iba a conquistar

—Sí, aunque de igual manera no es mi tipo

— ¿Entonces lo rechazaste?

—Por supuesto que sí, a mí me gusta alguien más —dijo Naruto mientras sonreía pensando en esa persona

—Oh, parece que estás enamorado, ¿Quién es? ¿Es alguien que conozco? —preguntó Kakashi dándole leves golpes con el codo

—No te lo voy a decir, así que ni intentes sacarme la información viejo

—Bien, no insistiré, pero espero que cuando sean pareja lo invites a cenar para que me lo presentes

—Eso hare

—Quiero que sepas que puedes contarme cualquier cosa que te pase, no importa que sea, yo te voy a escuchar y a darte mi apoyo o aconsejarte —decía Kakashi mientras ponía su mano sobre el hombro de Naruto

—De acuerdo papá

—Hice algunas compras en línea así que mañana ya tendremos algunos muebles, también mañana llamare a la compañía del internet para que lo vengan a instalar y puedas hacer tu tarea, porque me dijeron que no eres muy cumplido con eso

—Sí, bueno —Naruto sonrió torpemente—ya sabes, a veces se me pasa hacerla o no puedo resolverla solo

—Cuando tengas problemas para hacerla solo dime y te ayudo. 

— ¿No te molestare si tienes trabajo?

—Ya te dije que no, en estos momentos mi prioridad eres tú

Naruto solo asintió mientras seguía pensando en si decirle o no. Kakashi noto que la comida que le había comprado iba a la mitad por la tomo.

—Debes comer bien Naruto, no quiero que te enfermes

—Es que no tengo mucha hambre

—Hace rato dijiste que morías de hambre

—Creo que comí eso muy rápido, pero ahorita sigo comiendo

—Bueno, entonces te dejo —dijo Kakashi regresando la comida a su lugar para luego levantarse y caminar hacia la salida —voy a hacer unas cosas, cualquier cosa solo dilo

—Papá —lo llamo Naruto, Kakashi se detuvo en la puerta —tú no estás pensando en tener una pareja o algo así aún, ¿no?

Kakashi lo pensó unos segundos —para nada, tengo otras cosas en las cuales pensar antes que en eso, ¿por qué?

—Por nada, algo tonto que escuche

—No te preocupes por eso, si es todo, ahora si me voy

Kakashi termino de salir para ir a su habitación. Sentía como si le hubiera mentido, pero no era así, aún se sentía confundido sobre si era demasiado pronto para intentar algo de nuevo con Tenzō, su prioridad era Naruto y ni el apuesto de Tenzō cambiaria eso.


	4. Chapter 4

Los días transcurrieron de forma tranquila, nada fuera de lo normal, al menos de lo que ahora consideraban normal. Kakashi se las había ingeniado para manejar su nueva rutina, llevar a Naruto a la escuela, ir a trabajar, llegar a casa para preparar la comida, su hijo estaba en crecimiento por lo que debía tener comida lista para cuando llegara; después de comer se encargaba de preparar su clase para el día siguiente, había ocasiones en que Naruto se acercaba a pedirle ayuda por alguna tarea y de forma paciente le ayudaba, incluso si le avisaba a media noche sobre un trabajo que debía entregar al siguiente día, hacia lo posible para ayudarle. Estaba creando un lazo de confianza con él, que hasta hace poco se había dado cuenta que no existía. Uno a uno se dio cuenta de los errores que cometió en su matrimonio, y aún si no podía arreglar ya nada con su ex esposo, aún tenía oportunidad con su hijo.

— ¡Vamos Naruto, solo una persona puede llegar tarde y no eres tú!—gritaba Kakashi desde el auto para tocar el claxon de la bocina

—Casi olvidaba mi almuerzo —dijo Naruto subiendo al auto con un pan en la boca

—Me esmere mucho preparándolo, así que espero que te comas todo —Kakashi espero a que Naruto se pusiera el cinturón de seguridad para avanzar

—Espero que hayas puesto más, porque lo que me ponías antes me lo comía antes del receso

—Sí, te puse comida extra

—Mira, ahí va Yamato-san —señaló Naruto al hombre que se encontraba caminado por la acera.

Kakashi se detuvo cuando llego a su lado —Buenos días Tenzō, sube, te llevo

—Oh, senpai, buenos días no quisiera…

—No voy a aceptar un no por respuesta, solo sube, puedes invitarme el desayuno como paga

Tenzō no espero que lo dijera otra vez y subió en el asiento del copiloto, era tan difícil negarse a cualquier cosa que Kakashi le dijera.

—No vamos a llegar tan tarde, solo llevo a Naruto a la escuela y vamos a la nuestra

—Está bien senpai, buenos días Naruto —saludo Yamato viéndolo por el espejo retrovisor

—Hola Yamato-san, me gusta el pequeño jardín que tiene en su patio, parece tener buena mano para las flores

—Un poco, solo hay que tenerles cuidado y dedicación —respondió Yamato

—Deberías de enseñarle a Naruto, aún no germina su frijolito y es su proyecto de ciencias —comento Kakashi prestando atención al camino

—Vamos papá, no tienes que contárselo a todos —dijo Naruto cruzándose de brazos mientras hacía un puchero

—Pero Tenzō te puede ayudar

—De seguro Yamato-san tiene cosas más importantes que hacer

—No creo que me tome mucho tiempo ayudarte con eso —comento Yamato

— ¿De verdad? Usted es muy amable —dijo Naruto sonriendo ampliamente, Yamato lo vio para devolverle la sonrisa

—Bien Naruto, aquí bajas —hablo Kakashi deteniendo el auto

—Si papá, lo veo después Yamato-san —Naruto se quitó el cinturón de seguridad para bajar del auto

—Nos vemos —se despidió Yamato viendo como Naruto se iba

Kakashi espero a que Naruto entrara al edificio para avanzar de nuevo.

—Se ve que tienes un buen hijo Kakashi-senpai

—No lo voy a negar, al inicio estaba inseguro de si podríamos con él, pero ahora estoy orgulloso de mi hijo

— ¿estaba inseguro? ¿Por qué? —preguntó Yamato con curiosidad dirigiendo toda su atención hacia Kakashi

—Nos dijeron que era un niño demasiado inquieto y que tenía algunos problemas de atención, por eso muchas familias lo pensaban demasiado al adoptarlo y buscaban a otro niño, pero cuando lo conocimos no pudimos dar vuelta atrás, tiene una sonrisa bastante atrapante

—Note eso último

—Su adopción fue un proceso largo y cansado, en algunos momentos pensamos en rendirnos, pero el ver esa enorme sonrisa nos reconfortaba y nos impulsaba a seguir hasta que lo logramos, y no puedo estar más feliz de haberlo hecho

—Se nota lo mucho que lo ama y lo unido que es a él senpai, lo bueno es que Naruto está con usted

—Aún no hay nada decidido, Naruto debe elegir con quien irse, y todavía puede elegir irse con Iruka. Sé que no lo dejare de ver para siempre, pero aun así…

—No sea negativo senpai, estoy seguro de que todo resultara bien para usted

—Eso espero, si Naruto decidiera irse, no podría hacer nada para evitarlo, y entonces no sé qué sería de mí

—Es mejor no pensar en eso, ¿quiere que desayunemos juntos hoy?

—Sí, me gustaría —dijo Kakashi al llegar al estacionamiento de la universidad.

—Entonces lo veo en la hora del almuerzo

—Bien, elige algo rico para que comamos

Ambos bajaron del auto para ir cada uno a sus respectivas clases. Tenzō miro de reojo el camino por el que iba Kakashi, sabía que no era el tipo de persona que fuera totalmente sincero con lo que sentía, pocas veces se le podía ver realmente preocupado por algo, y esa era una de ellas.

Siguió con su día de forma cotidiana, desayuno con Kakashi, y como lo esperaba, él fingía que nada ocurría por lo que prefirió no indagar más. En su hora libre fue a la biblioteca de la escuela buscando un libro sobre botánica, si iba a ayudar a Naruto lo haría bien.

—Así que expandiendo tus conocimientos, aunque esa no es la materia que das —comento alguien a sus espaldas

—Voy a ser tutor de alguien y quiero informarme bien del tema, Asuma-san —respondió Tenzō

— ¿Tutor de alguien? Déjame adivinar, es Naruto —dijo Asuma

— ¿Eh? ¿Cómo sabes?

—Kakashi me conto sobre como su frijol no germina

—Ahora entiendo porque le molesto que me contara también —dijo Yamato para sí mismo desviando su mirada hacia un lado

—Aunque es una buena técnica, ganarte a su hijo para acercarte a su padre

—No sé a que te refieres —dijo Tenzō haciéndose el desentendido

Asuma se acercó a tomar un libro al estante —Cuando vayas a darle las asesorías, llévale algo de comida a Naruto, pizza o ramen, con eso te lo tendrás bien ganado, y serán puntos con Kakashi

—No usaría a Naruto para acercarme a Kakashi-senpai

—No lo estas usando, solo te lo estas ganando, si no tienes a Naruto primero, olvídate de intentar algo de nuevo con Kakashi, se lo que te digo —dijo Asuma antes de irse dejando a un Tenzō confundido, ¿era muy obvio que él quería algo con Kakashi?

.

.

.

Naruto revisaba su almuerzo —cuando le dije a papá que quería más comida solo estaba bromeando, pero creo que se lo tomo muy enserio, me mando mucha

—Yo ya estoy acostumbrado a que Itachi exagere con el almuerzo —comento Sasuke

— ¿Qué trajiste Naruto? —preguntó Sai

—Pues tengo fruta picada, un sándwich, 3 bolitas de arroz, un poco de pescado, un jugo y una nota que dice “ten un buen día, con cariño, papá”, ¿y tú?

—Un plátano y un jugo —decía Sai sacando su comida

—Si quieres te doy un poco de lo mío, no creo terminarme todo

— ¿Y cómo te ha ido con el amigo de tu papá que no te agradaba? —preguntó Sasuke

—Pues papá me dijo que interactuara con él, y es buena persona, de hecho se ofreció a ayudarme con mi proyecto de ciencias

—Lo ves, te dije que no tenías que preocuparte por eso

—Si, al final fue como dijiste, solo lo tenía que hablar con papá, él me dijo que conociera bien a Tenzō para que viera que era buena persona y tenía razón

— ¿Y si solo está actuando así contigo para ganarse tu confianza y salir con tu papá? —cuestiono Sai

—Yo…no había pensado en eso —Naruto agacho a cabeza

Sasuke se giró a ver a Sai de mala manera.

— ¿Qué?

—No le digas esas cosas extrañas a Naruto —dijo de forma seria —, suficiente tuvimos con lo que le dijo Kiba la otra vez

—Lo lamento —se disculpó Sai viendo a Naruto quien se había quedado pensativo con la mirada baja.

No había considerado la opción de que sería usado para llegar a su padre, aunque Yamato no parecía ser el tipo de persona que haría ese tipo de cosas, no lo usaría para algo así, ¿o sí?

—Por cierto Naruto, ¿ya decidiste con quien quedarte? —interrogó Sasuke

—Aún no… me la he pasado bien estos días y papá se ha preocupado mucho por mí, pero también extraño a papá Iruka, los días que he ido con él de visita me quisiera quedar por más tiempo, es complicado tener que elegir solo uno

—Tendrás que pensarlo bien

—Demasiado bien, no quiero que llegue la hora de ir con el juez a decirle con quien me quiero quedar. A veces me gustaría que todo simplemente regresara a ser como antes y no tener que estar pensando con quien me quiero ir, es odioso estar en esta situación, ni siquiera he podido dormir bien por eso.

— ¿Qué te preocupa realmente? —cuestiono Sai tomando uno de los sándwich de Naruto

—Pues…que al elegir a uno, él otro crea que no lo quiero y se moleste conmigo o algo así.

— ¿Por qué se molestarían contigo? Ellos son los que provocaron que tengas que quedarte solo con uno

Naruto frunció el ceño, Sai tenía razón, ellos habían provocado esa situación, no debían de molestarse porque eligiera a uno, ¿cierto? Los dos le habían dicho lo mismo <>, por alguna razón le sonaba como a una mentira, ¿qué tan verdadero era que lo seguirían haciendo cuando mostrara preferencia?

Aún si les molestaba, ¿qué derecho tenían de hacerlo? Ellos le estaban provocando todas esas preocupaciones, él es quien debía de estar realmente molesto con ambos por ponerlo en esa situación.

.

.

.

Yamato estaba en la sala de maestros alistando sus cosas para ir a casa cuando alguien llego por sus espaldas y puso su mano sobre su hombro.

—Tenzō, que bueno que te encuentro, necesito pedirte un favor —dijo Kakashi

—Claro senpai, lo que necesite —contestó girándose a verlo

—Debo quedarme un par de horas más por unas evaluaciones, ¿Podrías ver que Naruto ya haya llegado a casa y coma? A veces se va con su amigo, o si está en casa me espera hasta la hora de la comida, pero no sé cuánto tiempo me vaya a tardar y no quiero que este con la panza vacía tanto tiempo

—Déjemelo a mi senpai, de igual manera planeaba ir a verlo para ayudarle con lo que me dijo en la mañana

—Perfecto, entonces te lo encargo. Muchas gracias Tenzō, te debo una —decía Kakashi mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta con prisa

—Siempre será un placer ayudarle senpai —Yamato observo a Kakashi salir y se quedó pensativo por un momento. A pesar del tiempo que habían dejado de verse parecía que nada hubiera cambiado, Kakashi aún le tenía mucha confianza, tanto para contarle sus problemas como para encargarle algo tan importante como el cuidar a su hijo, ojala también pudieran regresar a la relación sentimental que tenían en el pasado.

Naruto estaba recostado en un sofá de la sala esperando a que Kakashi regresara del trabajo; El televisor estaba encendido transmitiendo caricaturas, a pesar de que el rubio tenía su mirada en él, no le estaba prestando atención realmente. Odiaba la forma en que cuando algo le preocupaba no podía concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera eso.

Escucho que alguien toco la puerta un par de veces por lo que se levantó con pesadez para dirigir a abrir.

— ¿De nuevo olvidaste tus llaves viejo? —Decía mientras abría para toparse con el castaño —Oh, Yamato-san, papá aún no llega

—Lo sé, estoy aquí por eso mismo. Kakashi-senpai me dijo que regresará algo tarde por lo que me pidió que te echara un ojo, de paso te ayudo con tu proyecto

—Ya veo, pase entonces —dijo apartándose para darle el paso al mayor —. Ya se había tardado en tener horas extras

—Son cosas que salen de improvisto

—Pues a él siempre le salen imprevistos así

—Y parece que no te gustan

—Para nada, pero no hay nada que se pueda hacer. Traeré mis cosas para que me ayude —dijo Naruto para ir hacia su habitación

Tenzō se encargó de explicarle a detalle todo lo necesario, Naruto solo asentía con la cabeza pero no parecía estar poniendo mucha atención, él estaba ahí pero parecía que su mente estuviera en otro lugar.

— ¿Te parece si tomamos un descanso? —pregunto Tenzō

—Si, necesito procesar toda la información que me ha dado

Yamato sonrió, sabía que no le había puesto ni una pizca de atención pero al menos aparentaba que sí.

— ¿Ya comiste algo?

—No, estaba esperando a papá para hacerlo

—Parece que él aún tardara otro poco, ¿qué tal si pedimos una pizza?

— ¡Sí! ¡De peperoni con extra de queso! —exclamó Naruto con emoción

—Enseguida la ordeno —dijo Tenzō sacando su móvil

La emoción de Naruto parecía haber sido fugaz, ya que de un momento a otro regreso a tener su mirada perdida.

— ¿Te ocurre algo Naruto? ¿Hay algo de lo que quieras hablar?

—mmm bueno…yo —Naruto dudo si contarle—, te lo digo si prometes no decirle a papá

—Claro, lo que hablemos quedara solo entre nosotros

—Bueno, lo que pasa es que debo elegir con quien quedarme, ya sabes, eso de la patria protestad y esas cosas extrañas —dijo Naruto rascando su cabeza, Yamato asintió por lo que prosiguió —: pues estoy preocupado por eso

—Debe ser difícil para ti elegir solo a uno, ¿no?

—Sí, por un lado no quiero herir los sentimientos de ninguno, pero también estoy molesto con ellos

— ¿Molesto?

—Si, por provocar que yo este así —contestó mientras se cruzaba de brazos

—Ellos no pensaron en ti cuando eligieron separarse, ¿no?

—Así es, solo pensaron en ellos

—Sé a qué te refieres, y te entiendo —dijo Yamato en un tono tranquilo

— ¿Enserio? —Naruto abrió los ojos con sorpresa

—Sí, me sentí así hace tiempo con mi madre

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó con interés el rubio

—Verás, cuando era niño mi padre nos abandonó a mi madre y a mí, ella volvió a juntarse con otro hombre y en un par de años falleció dejándome bajo la custodia de mi padrastro. Era un hombre demasiado estricto que no me agradaba para nada y yo estaba molesto con mi madre por dejarme con él, no podía perdonarla por dejarme con esa persona, me tomo tiempo aceptar que no había nada más que hacer. Él que siguiera molesto no iba a cambiar las cosas y solo me hacía sentir mal, así que un día simplemente lo acepte y deje ir ese rencor por mi propio bien. Los sentimientos negativos no arreglaran nada y solo te causaran molestias a ti. Estoy seguro de que ninguno de tus padres esperaba que esto pasara, pero ya ocurrió y no hay nada que se pueda hacer más que aceptarlo, estoy seguro de que incluso ellos aún lidian con eso.

Naruto se quedó callado, Yamato tenía razón, él que se molestara con ellos no arreglaría nada, tampoco se había puesto a pensar en cómo se sentían sus padres con su separación, ellos también debían de estarla pasando mal. Se había molestado creyendo que ellos tomaron una decisión egoísta por no pensar en él, y estaba cometiendo el mismo error al no pensar bien en ellos, aunque si lo había hecho, al menos un poco.

—Yo, también tengo miedo de que alguno de ellos se moleste con la decisión que tome y dejen de quererme

—Estoy muy seguro de que ellos no harán eso, ni siquiera deberías de pensar que tus padres te llegaran a dejar de amar

— ¿Por qué lo dice tan seguro?

—Ellos pasaron por mucho para tenerte, sería muy tonto e infantil de su parte que se molesten contigo solo porque elijas algo que se te está pidiendo. Así que elije tranquilamente con quien te sientas más cómodo, piensa en que esa decisión solo será para saber quién firmara tus calificaciones en la escuela porque seguirás viendo a ambos como si nada, y el amor que te tienen tampoco va a cambiar

—Si lo pone así, me siento más tranquilo al elegir —dijo Naruto para soltar un suspiro y sonreír —. Es bueno hablarlo con alguien que sabe cosas como usted, Yamato-san, cuando lo hablo con mis amigos siempre término con una preocupación extra

—Bueno, ellos son chicos como tú, probablemente vean las cosas de la misma forma que lo haces, mientras que yo soy un adulto y entiendo más a tus padres —dijo Tenzō para luego escuchar como tocaban el timbre —. Yo voy, debe ser la pizza

—Aquí lo espero —Naruto se quedó en aquel lugar, de alguna forma tras esa charla se sentía mejor, como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima. Yamato era demasiado bueno, definitivamente él no haría algo tan estúpido como usarlo para llegar a Kakashi, si tuviera esa intención hubiera hablado o a favor de Iruka, para que así él se fuera y se quedará a Kakashi para sí solo; o del lado de Kakashi, para seguir usándolo y ganarse el amor de su padre, sin embargo había hablado de forma neutra, con puras intenciones de ayudarlo.

.

.

.

El cielo ya estaba oscurecido, Kakashi se estaciono frente a su casa para bajar del auto e ir hacia la entrada. Mientras abría escucho carcajadas venir del interior, eran de Naruto.

—Estoy en casa —dijo mientras entraba

—Bienvenido senpai —contestó Yamato que estaba en la sala con su hijo

— ¡Papá, Yamato-san me está contando cosas de cuando eran jóvenes! —exclamó Naruto

—Espero que no sean cosas vergonzosas —decía mientras se quitaba el saco para luego olfatear un poco —. ¿Comieron pizza?

—Sí, te guardamos un poco —respondió el castaño

—Pruébala papá, está muy buena, Yamato-san eligió un buen lugar donde pedirla

—Dame un momento —dijo con pesadez mientras se sentaba en el sillón al lado del rubio

— ¿Vienes muy cansado, viejo?

—Algo, me quede preparando las evaluaciones de la siguiente semana así que estuve revisando muchos trabajos

—Ya veo, ¿por qué usted no hizo lo mismo Yamato-san? —pregunto el chico girándose a ver al castaño

—Lo empecé a hacer desde hace unos días —contesto para levantarse—. Descanse ahí senpai, yo le traigo su comida

—Lo ves papá, deberías ser más organizado como Yamato-san 

—Quizá a la próxima lo intente, si es que puedo…—cerro los ojos mientras recordaba cómo estaba a punto de iniciar con su trabajo cuando Naruto llegaba a pedirle ayuda con sus tareas lo que provocaba que lo pospusiera día tras días, hasta llegar ahí. —Por cierto, ¿ya hiciste tu tarea?

—Sí, Yamato-san me ayudo, desde que llego no me ha dejado solo

— ¿Enserio? Yo esperaba que solo viniera una vez a asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien

—Pues ha estado aquí cuidándome y además me ayudo también con mi proyecto de ciencias —añadió Naruto para luego bostezar

—Parece que has estado haciendo mucho hoy, toma un baño y ve a descansar ya hijo

—Está bien papá, que descanses —dijo el rubio para levantarse — ¡nos vemos mañana Yamato-san! —gritó antes de ir hacia su habitación

—Hasta mañana Naruto—respondió mientras se acercaba a Kakashi con la comida

—Gracias por todo lo de hoy Tenzō

—Bueno senpai, te note un poco preocupado en la escuela, así que quería ayudarte tanto como pudiera —Yamato le entrego la comida para sentarse enfrente —, además, me la pase bien con Naruto

—Eso note. Realmente aprecio mucho tu apoyo

—Sabe que siempre es un placer ayudarle senpai, debo de compensar un poco lo mucho que me ayudo en el pasado —decía mientras veía hacia otro lado de forma nostálgica

—Te pagaré esto de alguna forma

— ¿Eh? No es necesario

—Sabes que no acepto un no por respuesta

Tenzō soltó un suspiro y agacho la mirada —Esta bien senpai

Kakashi puso su mano sobre la del castaño —Además, respecto al pasado —Tenzō levanto la cabeza para verlo, Kakashi le sonrió para seguir —no tienes que agradecer, tu sabes porque lo hice en eso entonces, y lo volvería a hacer las veces que fueran necesarias, Tenzō

Yamato abrió los ojos sorprendido, la sensación de calidez que la mano de Kakashi le producía pareció llevarlo al pasado y por un momento le pareció ver a un Kakashi más joven sonreírle de forma amable mientras tomaba su mano. Su corazón latía rápido, sus mejillas se pusieron rojas, en aquel momento sintió por primera vez lo que era estar enamorado, y ese gesto parecía estarlo reafirmarlo; Podrían haber pasado años, ambos eran adultos ahora, y él seguía enamorado de su senpai. Incluso si por cierto problemas habían estado separados, ahora estaban juntos de nuevo, él estaba dispuesto a intentarlo de nuevo, pero, ¿Kakashi también lo estaba? ¿Podría interpretar los gestos que le estaba dando cómo un sí? No quería hacerse falsas esperanzas, pero en el fondo deseaba que si.


	5. Chapter 5

—Al final, ¿cómo resulto lo de Naruto? —preguntó Asuma viendo a su compañero guardar sus cosas

—Él decidió quedarse conmigo, pero los fines de semana irá con Iruka —respondió Kakashi con una sonrisa triunfante

—Me alegro mucho por ti, hay que festejarlo —Asuma le dio un leve golpe con su codo para luego segur-: hay que aprovechar que es viernes

—No es mala idea, esta semana ha sido algo pesada con las evaluaciones

—Si mal no recuerdo, quedamos en que la próxima reunión debía ser en tu casa

—Supongo que no tengo de otra —dijo el Hatake resignado

—Le avisare al resto entonces, nos vemos a las 8 en tu casa

Kakashi se dirigió a su hogar, primero debía llevar a Naruto a casa de Iruka y luego prepararse para su pequeña reunión.

—Nos vemos el domingo por la tarde, se buen niño —decía despidiéndose mientras revolvía el cabello rubio de su hijo

—No me extrañes mucho, viejo —contesto Naruto sonriendo cuando vio la puerta abrirse. —Nos vemos papá

Kakashi le hizo un gesto de despedida para luego ver a su ex cónyuge. —Hola Iruka, ¿qué tal estás?

—Bien, gracias por preguntar, ¿y tú?

—Algo ocupado, ya sabes

—No es novedad

—Si...bueno —Kakashi rasco su nuca, antes le era tan fácil hablar con él, ¿por qué ahora le resultaba difícil? —Te veo el domingo

—Nos vemos Kakashi —dijo el moreno para cerrar la puerta

Después de que Naruto eligió con quien quedarse ambos habían prometido llevarse bien por él, por más molesto que estuviera Iruka con el Hatake no podía dejar de hablarle por la simple razón que tenían un hijo en común, así que decidieron llevar la fiesta en paz.

Para Kakashi aún era difícil llevar una relación así, ¿cómo era posible que alguien con quien compartió una parte de su vida ahora lo tratara de forma fría? Era algo que le dolía pero ahora solo podía aceptar que Iruka ya no quería nada con él.

Llegó a su casa con unas compras para su reunión en la noche cuando vio a Tenzō llegar, era la hora en la que regresaba de ir a hacer ejercicio, ya entendía porque tenía tan buen cuerpo.

—Oye, Tenzō —lo llamo

—Senpai, ¿ya se fue Naruto? —preguntó acercándose a ayudarle al peliplata con las compras

—Sí, lo acabo de ir a dejar. Más tarde haré una reunión, ¿vienes?

—Así que para eso es todo esto —decía mientras veía las botellas de alcohol y frituras

—Así es. Ahora que lo recuerdo nunca celebramos que te hayas quedado en la escuela, es buena oportunidad para hacerlo también

—Oh no, ya ha pasado mucho de eso

—No importa, debemos celebrarlo así que debes venir

—Aquí estaré entonces —contestó Yamato, no era el tipo de persona que iban a ese tipo de reuniones, pero ¿qué tan malo podría ser?

Ahí estaba, sentado frente a la mesa de centro de Kakashi, todos platicaban animados, ya habían terminado con tres botellas y el alcohol parecía hacer efecto en ellos.

— ¡Vamos Yamato! —gritó Anko estando a su lado —debes beber más, apenas llevas un vaso —de forma brusca paso su brazo rodeando el cuello del castaño para acercarlo a ella

—A-así estoy bien, gracias —respondió de forma amable mientras la mujer lo pegaba a sus senos

—Nada de bien, toma más —insistió la mujer mientras llenaba el vaso de su compañero y lo sujetaba fuerte

—Vamos Anko, lo vas a asfixiar si sigues haciendo eso —regaño Kakashi

—Solo intento hacer que entre en ambiente, no creo que le moleste —se defendió mientras pegaba más sus senos al rostro de Tenzō —, ¿verdad que no te molesta?

—Ayuda senpai —dijo Yamato mientras intentaba zafarse

Anko soltó una carcajada y lo libero del agarre—me agrada mucho este chico, ¿tienes novia Yamato?

—No —respondió alejándose un poco de la mujer

— ¿Cómo es posible eso? Eres muy apuesto, debes tener muchas chicas tras de ti

—No empieces a insinuarte, no tendrás oportunidad con él —dijo Asuma mientras se servía

—Tú calla, no arruines mi momento —dijo mientras cerraba su puño de forma agresiva mientras lo sacudía en dirección a Asuma para luego girarse hacia Tenzō—. Entonces, ¿por qué?

—Yo…no tengo esos gustos —respondió el castaño de forma tímida mientras encogía los hombros

—Te lo dije —habló Asuma para darle un trago a su bebida

—Yo…siento que te he visto de algún lado—comento Gai. Yamato se giró a verlo quedando a escasos centímetros del rostro del pelinegro que lo veía fijamente poniéndolo nervioso—, pero no logro recordar donde

—Ibas con nosotros en la secundaria, ¿no?—preguntó Kurenai

—Sí, pero en grados inferiores — aclaro Yamato

—Ya lo recuerdo, siempre andabas al lado de Kakashi —dijo Genma para darle un trago a su vaso y seguir —: aunque cuando Kakashi se cambió de escuela ya no te volvimos a ver

—Yo también me cambie de escuela y me mude a otro lugar

—Fue tras aquel incidente donde los descubrieron—Anko se vio interrumpida por Kakashi que se sentó entre ella y Yamato

—No hablemos de esas cosas irrelevantes —dijo el Hatake poniendo un plato de dangos en la mesa

Genma iba a tomar uno pero recibió un golpe en su mano.

—Son solo míos —reclamó Anko para jalar el plato hacia ella

—Son para todos —Genma insistió intentando tomar de nuevo para recibir otro golpe

—No empiecen a pelear —habló Kurenai en vano ya que ambos iniciaron una discusión

—Y es por eso que dejamos de ir a bares y ahora lo hacemos aquí —comentó Kakashi viéndolos

—No llegaran a los golpes, ¿cierto? —cuestiono Yamato

—No, ellos no, pero unos tragos más y Gai querrá sacar su puño borracho

—Es broma, ¿no?

—Ojala lo fuera —dijo Kakashi para tomar de una el líquido de su vaso

Tenzō se giró a ver a Gai quien estaba bebiendo directo de una botella para pegarse más a Kakashi.

—No te preocupes, después de que suelta unos golpes se queda dormido —comentó Kakashi como si aquello fuera lo más común del mundo

—Eso me tranquiliza mucho —dijo de forma sarcástica Tenzō

— ¿Por qué Kurenai está bebiendo un jugo? Ya se acabaron las botellas, siempre compras muy poco Kakashi —reclamó Anko con la boca llena, había preferido meterse todos los dangos de una antes que darle a Genma

—Todavía hay varias botellas más, pero ella quiso jugo

—Vamos mujer, no me dejes emborracharme sola, suficiente tengo conque Shizune no haya podido venir como para que tu vengas y no bebas

—No puedo hacerlo —respondió Kurenai

— ¿Por qué no? ¿El idiota de Asuma no te deja o qué?

—No hables como si no estuviera aquí —dijo Asuma—. Pero ya que preguntas, tenemos algo importante que decirles

—Espero que no sea otro anuncio de divorcio —murmuro Genma recibiendo una mala mirada por parte del Hatake —. ¿Qué?

—No es eso —Asuma respiro hondo—, nosotros…

— ¡Tardas demasiado! —Anko golpeo la mesa — ¿Qué es?

—Estamos esperando un bebé —respondió Kurenai llevando la mano a su vientre

— ¿Voy a ser tía? —preguntó Anko sorprendía a lo que Kurenai asintió.

—Parece que alguien tendrá que dejar el cigarro por un tiempo —comento en tono burlón Genma

—No me lo recuerdes —Asuma soltó un suspiro resignado

—Hay que brindar —Kakashi lleno los vasos de todos para luego levantar el suyo —. Por el bebé, y porque Asuma dejará de fumar

— ¡Salud! —exclamaron todos

—Oigan solo será temporalmente —dijo de forma nerviosa Asuma

—Nada de temporal, debes dejarlo por el bien de ella —regañó Anko

—Y de tus pulmones —añadió Kakashi

—Ah, es tan emocionante conocer este tipo de cosas, me pone muy sentimental —dijo Gai comenzando a llorar para recargarse en Tenzō

—Eh, senpai… —llamó en un tono de incomodidad el castaño

—Vamos Gai, no es momento de llorar —Kakashi le dio unos golpecitos en el hombro a su amigo

— ¡Tienes razón! —gritó Gai provocando que Yamato se sobresaltara —, debemos demostrarle a Asuma que estamos igual de felices que él, ¡Jajaja!

Tenzō veía a todos, era la primera vez que convivía de esa forma con ellos, le parecía un poco raro el cómo se comportaban. Genma molestaba a Asuma, Kurenai y Anko platicaban animadamente, Gai comenzaba a soltar golpes mientras Kakashi intentaba calmarlo. Estaba en medio de todo, y aun así se sentía un poco excluido, era común tomando en cuenta que nunca socializo lo suficiente con ellos. Bebió un poco y agacho la cabeza, se sentía un poco triste, ahora el alcohol también estaba haciendo efecto en él. Creyó que si se iba en ese momento nadie lo notaria hasta que sintió una mano tomar la suya, se giró a su costado para ver a Kakashi. Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y lo veía como si le dijera que él estaba ahí para él; Se veía tan tierno de esa manera. Kakashi era el hombre más apuesto que había conocido, tenía un rostro perfecto, incluso aunque su cabello cubriera levemente su ojo izquierdo en el cual tenía una cicatriz la cual no era desagradable, al contrario le añadía un toque más sexy a su rostro, ¿por qué? No lo sabía, parecía ser algo único en Kakashi, y si eso no era suficiente también tenía su hermoso lunar bajo el labio, a sus enormes ojos era tan hermoso.

Las horas fueron pasando, Genma se fue primero y se llevó a Gai consigo, luego fueron Kurenai y Asuma, por último se fue Anko, Kakashi insistió en llevarla pero ella se negó diciendo que alguien pasaría a recogerla porque tenía otra fiesta a la cual ir.

—Avísame cuando llegues —decía Kakashi

—Si papá, nos vemos el lunes —Anko se despidió con la mano antes de subir al auto

Kakashi regreso a su sala. —Bueno, solo quedamos nosotros —dijo sentándose al lado de Tenzō

— ¿Siempre son así? —pregunto el castaño

—Nopi, hoy estuvo tranquilo a diferencia de otras ocasiones —contestó Kakashi para tomar una botella y servirse más. Lo bebió como si de agua se tratase, cuando la bebida se acabó él ya estaba lo suficiente borracho como para hablar de forma torpe. —Tenzō, Tenzō, Tenzō

—Si senpai

—Tengo algo que decirte —Kakashi recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Yamato quien se puso nervioso

— ¿Qué es?

—Yo… puedo contar contigo para cualquier cosa, ¿verdad? — preguntó mientras acariciaba el pecho del castaño quien se sentía algo nervioso, sus mejillas debían estar muy rojas por la situación en la que se encontraba

—Sabe que si senpai

Kakashi puso su mano en la mejilla de Yamato para hacer que girara su rostro y lo viera frente a frente.

—Tenzō…yo

.

.

.

Fuertes golpes se escuchaban en su puerta. Kakashi frunció el ceño mientras despertaba, abrió los ojos para cerrarlos de inmediato, la luz le molestaba.

Los golpes siguieron por lo que se levantó de mala gana, había dormido en el sillón, la sala parecía un desastre. Llevo sus manos a su cabello para despeinarlo, le dolía la cabeza, ¿qué había pasado? Giro su mirada hacia su costado derecho, Tenzō estaba durmiendo sentado, recargado en el sillón, entonces recordó, su rostro estaba muy cerca al del castaño, ambos se miraban fijamente, los golpes regresaron sacándolo de sus pensamiento, ¿qué había pasado?

Fue hacia la puerta para atender y encontrarse con el rubio.

— ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en abrir papá?

— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No regresabas hasta mañana?

—A papá le surgió un compromiso y no iba a poder cuidar de mí así que me paso a dejar. Apestas a alcohol, ¿estuviste bebiendo? —interrogo mientras cubría su nariz para luego entrar — ¿hiciste una fiesta?

—Sí, algo así —dijo Kakashi cerrando la puerta

— ¿Qué hace Yamato-san dormido ahí?

—Pues creo que se quedó conmigo ayer

Naruto se cruzó de brazos y vio a Yamato para luego ver a Kakashi

— ¿Qué? No es lo que imaginas

— ¿Seguro? —preguntó levantando una ceja

—Sí, muy seguro —estaba mintiendo, ni él sabía que había pasado ayer

—Bueno, estaré en mi habitación mientras recoges eso

—Sí, te llamo más tarde para comer

—Bien papá —Naruto fue hacia su habitación

Kakashi se acercó a recoger las botellas para encontrar su celular tirado entre estas — ¿Cómo llego esto ahí? —fue hacia Tenzō para moverlo suavemente

El castaño abrió los ojos poco a poco — ¿senpai?

—Buenos días dormilón

Tenzō le sonrió pero rápidamente cambio a una expresión seria — ¿Le ayudo a recoger?

—No, no te preocupes, ¿quieres mejor recostarte en el sillón?

—No

—Vamos, debes seguir cansado

—Será mejor que me vaya a casa —dijo para levantarse e ir hacia la salida

—Espera Tenzō —Kakashi fue tras de él y lo tomo de la mano antes de que saliera

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Yamato para jalar su mano librándose del agarre cosa que sorprendió a Kakashi

— ¿Qué paso anoche?

—Pues estuvimos bebiendo con Asuma, Kurenai, Anko, Gai, Genma

—Cuando ellos se fueron, ¿qué paso?

—Tú seguiste bebiendo

—Y…entre nosotros, ¿paso algo? —preguntó Kakashi viendo hacia otro lado avergonzado

—No senpai

— ¿Eh? ¿Nada de nada? —cuestiono sorprendido. Tenzō negó con la cabeza—Pero…yo recuerdo que…

Yamato soltó un suspiro. —Senpai, ¿tú aún sientes algo por Iruka?

—Yo…—Kakashi bajo la mirada, no sabía cómo responder, se sentía algo confundido respecto a sus sentimientos. Desde que Yamato regreso se la había pasado bien con él, pero no había olvidado a su ex esposo aún.

—No intentes negarlo —le dijo Yamato, Kakashi lo vio, ¿por qué estaba triste?— Senpai, lo que paso ayer fue…

—Tenzō yo…

Yamato lo veía fijamente, ¿por qué Kakashi tenía lágrimas en los ojos?


	6. Chapter 6

_—Extraño a Iruka —la voz de Kakashi se quebró_

_—Oh, senpai, ¿por qué?_

_Kakashi puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Yamato —Fui un imbécil, debí hacer algo para salvar mi matrimonio y solo lo deje ir —pegó su rostro al pecho del castaño mientras lloraba_

_—Vamos Kakashi-san, no te pongas así —Tenzō le dio palmaditas en la espalda, sintió algo dolerle dentro de él_

_—Debo llamarle —dijo Kakashi separándose de golpe para tomar su celular_

_—No lo hagas senpai, ya es muy tarde, se puede molestar_

_—No, no, debo llamarle y pedirle perdón —Kakashi no podía desbloquear ni siquiera su celular el cual le fue arrebatado por Tenzō_

_—No lo hagas Kakashi-san_

_—Pero debo decirle que lo amo y que fui un idiota, dámelo —Kakashi intento quitárselo pero Yamato lo lanzo lejos de su alcance_

_— ¿Estás seguro de eso? —preguntó el castaño_

_—Claro que lo estoy, es el amor de mi vida_

_—Pero…tú y yo… —Yamato sentía como el dolor de su pecho iba en crecimiento —últimamente has estado muy cercano a mí, me tomas de la mano, hacemos cosas juntos, ¿por qué?_

_—Lo hago porque todavía me siento mal por el problema que te ocasione hace tiempo_

_— ¿Solo por eso? —preguntó Yamato dolido_

_—Si Yamato, lo nuestro ya fue, yo me case con Iruka y era muy feliz con él_

_—Y si eras tan feliz con él, ¿por qué descuidaste tu relación? ¿Por qué le hiciste daño? —reclamó molesto Yamato_

_Kakashi lo vio y su llanto aumento —tienes razón, soy un idiota, no sirvo para nada, todas mis relaciones siempre terminan así —llevo las manos a su rostro para cubrirlo —Siempre lastimo a todos, merezco quedarme solo_

_Era la primera vez que veía a Kakashi llorar de esa forma, estaba furioso, ¿realmente era culpa de Kakashi o de él por ilusionarse?_

_—Soy una basura —dijo Kakashi secando sus lágrimas de forma inútil ya que volvían a brotar más_

_Kakashi veía tan vulnerable de esa forma, verlo así provoco que Yamato entrara en razón de nuevo._

_—No senpai, no eres eso —dijo acercándose a abrazarlo. Se odiaba en ese momento, lo acaba de lastimar, ¿por qué volvía a tratarlo bien?_

_—Si lo soy Tenzō_

_—Para mí no lo eres senpai —murmuró, el Hatake no pareció haberlo escuchado_

_Kakashi siguió llorando hasta que se quedó dormido en sus brazos. Yamato lo recostó en el sofá y se sentó recargando su espalda en el mueble. Él también era un idiota por haberse ilusionado sin preguntarle primero a Kakashi que sentía por él. Había sido solo amable y lo malentendió todo._

_Regreso creyendo que todo podría ser como antes pero era obvio que no sería así, Kakashi ya tenía a alguien más, incluso si ya se había separado debió haber sabido que no superaría tan rápido a Iruka._

—Lo lamento mucho Tenzō, no era mi intención hacer nada de eso

—Descuida senpai, entiendo que aún estas en duelo, además, tienes cosas más importantes en que preocuparte como Naruto. Fui muy tonto al querer algo sin pensar en ti primero —dijo Yamato sonriendo de forma triste

—Tenzō, lo que siento por ti en realidad…

—No es necesario que lo digas—lo interrumpió—creo que primero debes superar tu duelo y luego hablamos —Yamato retomo el camino hacia su casa

—Tenzō… —Kakashi se quedó viendo cómo se iba, lo había arruinado de nuevo y esta vez sin siquiera haber iniciado algo.

Entro a la casa para encaminarse hacia su habitación. Naruto se asomó desde la suya para verlo.

—Papá

—Me duele la cabeza, voy a dormir un rato —dijo antes de entrar a la alcoba para recostarse en la cama y cubrirse por completo con las cobijas.

¿Por qué había terminado todo de esa forma? ¿Qué sentía realmente por Tenzō que le dolía tanto ahora? Sabía que estaba sintiendo lo mismo que años atrás, pero negaba sus propios pensamientos, en el fondo él mismo estaba consciente de que aún no superaba a Iruka, aun así, ¿por qué estaba llorando otra vez?

Cerró los ojos y lo recordó, recordó cómo es que Tenzō se había convertido en el primer amor de su vida.

_Algunos años atrás, estaba estudiando la secundaria, no faltaba mucho para terminarla. Era la hora del almuerzo y se encontraba en el salón de clases, Gai decía algo sobre cómo iba a ganar unas competencias estudiantiles, Asuma decía que él aún no sabía si competir, Kurenai le dijo que si lo hacia lo estaría animando. Él estaba en su mundo viendo por la ventana. No había nada fuera de lo común, al menos hasta que vio a los lejos a varios chicos intimidando a uno que se veía menor que ellos, lo tenían arrinconado contra la pared sin dejarle ir._

_— ¿Qué hay de ti, Kakashi? ¿Te unirás también? Porque no pienso dejarte ganar —dijo Gai apretando su puño_

_Kakashi se levantó de su asiento y fue hacia la salida del salón ignorando a su compañero._

_— ¿Kakashi? —lo llamo Gai_

_— ¿Qué le pasa ahora? —preguntó Anko arqueando una ceja_

_Asuma se giró a la ventana intentando buscar a dónde se dirigía su compañero._

_El Hatake salió del edificio y se dirigió al patio, exactamente dónde estaban los bullys. Odiaba a ese tipo de personas que disfrutaban de molestar, intimidar y acosar a otros._

_—Entonces mañana también queremos tu dinero —dijo uno de ellos_

_—Pe-pero es lo de mi almuerzo —contesto un castaño de manera nerviosa_

_—No me importa, solo dánoslo y no se te ocurra decirle a nadie mocoso —soltó viéndolo de forma intimidante. Habían encontrado una mina de oro en ese niño. Lo habían observado por varios días, no tenía amigos, era hijo de un político por lo que tenía bastante dinero y cualquier cosa que le dijeran la hacía, era algo extraño pero eso no importaba._

_— ¿Qué pasa aquí? —preguntó Kakashi acercándose_

_—Nada, solo estamos haciendo un nuevo amigo —dijo el mayor dándole una palmada en la espalda al chico_

_—Pues parece que él no quiere su amistad —Kakashi observaba al castaño que parecía asustado_

_— ¿Y eso a ti qué? —gruño cambiando su semblante amable a uno molesto buscando intimidar también al peli plata_

_Kakashi se acercó y tomo la mano del castaño para jalarlo hacia él quien instintivamente se ocultó en su espalda._

_—Si vuelvo a ver que lo molestan les pateare el trasero_

_— ¿Es una amenaza?_

_—Tómalo como quieras_

_—Tsk, nos volveremos a ver mocoso —dijo el bully antes de irse con sus otros dos secuaces_

_— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Kakashi_

_—Sí, gracias —respondió con la cabeza agachada_

_—No les hagas caso, no van a regresar, y si lo hacen yo me encargo_

_— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?_

_—No tolero a ese tipo de personas. ¿Cómo te llamas?_

_—Tenzō, Shimura Tenzō_

_—Yo soy Kakashi, Hatake Kakashi. Todavía te ves un poco asustado, ¿quieres que almorcemos juntos?_

_—N-no, estoy bien —negó de forma tímida_

_—Te quitaron el dinero de tu almuerzo, ¿verdad? —Tenzō asintió—. Entonces vamos, yo invito —dijo para caminar hacia la cafetería_

_Tenzō lo siguió, aunque no sabía porque, quizá porque era la primera vez que alguien mostraba interés en él. Hasta ahora había pasado inadvertido para todos ya que era algo torpe para socializar._

_Kakashi compro el almuerzo para sentarse en una mesa dónde el castaño se encontraba esperándolo._

_—Gracias senpai —dijo Tenzō viendo la comida_

_— ¿Eh? ¿Cómo me llamaste? —Kakashi lo miro algo sorprendido_

_—E-eres mayor que yo, ¿no? Entonces sería mi senpai, ¿o prefieres que te diga Kakashi-san?_

_—Solo dime Kakashi —dijo de forma relajada_

_—Pero no quiero ser irrespetuoso con usted senpai_

_—Mmm bueno, entonces hazlo como prefieras_

_—Oh, bien senpai. Gracias por la comida —dijo antes de iniciar a comer_

_— ¿Y qué tipo de cosas te gusta hacer? —preguntó Kakashi_

_—Leer_

_—Que sorpresa, tenemos algo en común, ¿qué más? —cuestionó con curiosidad_

_—Solo eso —soltó de forma seca, ¿debía de haber más?_

_— ¿Solo eso? ¿No haces otras cosas en tu tiempo libre? — interrogó el Hatake arqueando una ceja, Tenzō negó con la cabeza— ¿Videojuegos? — negó de nuevo — ¿ver anime? — otra vez movió su cabeza de un lado a otro — ¿salir a dar un paseo? — una vez más la respuesta fue “no”_

_—Mi papá es algo estricto con todo eso, dice que es una pérdida de tiempo_

_—Vaya, es la primera vez que escucho algo así —Kakashi tomo su jugo para beber de él mientras seguía procesándolo, estaba bastante sorprendido._

_Ambos siguieron charlando, pero sobre cosas de la escuela y libros, no había muchos otros temas que tocar, al menos de los que Tenzō pudiera hablar._

_A la hora de la salida Kakashi lo encontró de nuevo, quería asegurarse de que los matones no aprovecharan ese momento para molestarlo. El Hatake lo acompaño hasta donde parecía que el camino ya era seguido._

_—Gracias por todo Kakashi-senpai —agradeció el menor haciendo una leve reverencia_

_—Vamos, no seas tan formal, además te dije que no es nada._

_—Es mucho para mí_

_—Bueno, ve a casa con cuidado, nos vemos mañana._

_Tenzō asintió y ambos partieron por caminos distintos. Kakashi camino de forma tranquila hacia el departamento donde vivía._

_—Estoy en casa —dijo al entrar para lanzar su mochila a un costado de la puerta. Se dirigió hacia una de las habitaciones para asomarse por la puerta —Papá —llamo sin obtener respuesta del mayor que parecía estar durmiendo por lo que cerró la puerta y fue hacia la cocina._

_Tenía 17 años pero ya era todo un adulto funcional, al menos las circunstancias lo habían obligado a serlo. Tiró la comida que había sobrado del día anterior para preparar nueva, esperaba que ese día fuera diferente y su padre se levantara a comer algo. Cuando termino dejo todo servido y fue a cambiarse el uniforme, debía ir a su trabajo de medio tiempo, era mesero en un restaurante. Entre las propinas que ganaba y el dinero que recibía por la jubilación de su padre debía de arreglárselas para sacar su hogar adelante._

_—Deje el almuerzo servido, come algo —dijo asomándose de nuevo a la habitación, pero seguía sin haber una contestación. —Regreso más tarde_

_Ese era su día a día. Ir a la escuela, llegar a preparar la comida y limpiar si era necesario, luego ir a su trabajo y regresar a casa a realizar su tarea. Los fines de semana salía a algún lugar con sus amigos, en ocasiones sentía la necesidad de salir de su monótona rutina y lo hacia esos días, al menos hasta el día que conoció a Tenzō._

_Al día siguiente, en la hora del almuerzo, sin darse cuenta tenía al castaño a su lado buscando su protección, aquello se repitió al día siguiente, y al siguiente, y al siguiente. Con el paso de los días se habían hecho bastante unidos._

_Kakashi se encontraba recostado en el pasto viendo su celular._

_—Mañana se estrena una película que he estado esperando y resulta que todos estarán ocupados para acompañarme, maldición —se quejó revisando los mensajes de sus amigos donde negaban el poder ir con él_

_—Oh, pero mañana hay clases senpai —comento Tenzō sentado a su lado_

_—Pensaba faltar, solo estamos repasando temas, no me pierdo de mucho_

_—Eso… ¿no está mal?_

_—Solo será un día, ¿quieres venir?_

_—No, no, si falto a clases mi papá se molestará mucho_

_—Ni siquiera se enterara, vamos, el otro día me dijiste que querías probar cosas nuevas, esto será una experiencia nueva para ti_

_—Pe-pero_

_—Será divertido y nadie lo notara, te lo prometo, ¿qué dices? —decía Kakashi mientras lo veía_

_Tenzō lo dudo un poco para luego dar su respuesta —está bien senpai_

_—Bien, mañana ven como si nada la escuela, cuando cambies a la segunda clase no entres, espérame bajo ese árbol —indicó señalando un árbol tras el edificio._

_Tenzō asintió nervioso y así lo estuvo hasta que llegó el momento de hacerlo._

_Había hecho todo tal como Kakashi indico, se encontraba esperándolo bajo el árbol, viendo de forma ansiosa de un lado a otro, con miedo a ser atrapado hasta que vio a su senpai acercarse._

_—Por un momento pensé que no ibas a venir —comento Kakashi_

_—Yo tampoco creí que lo haría —dijo soltando una risita nerviosa_

_—Ya no hay vuelta atrás, vamos —Kakashi camino hacia una abertura en la pared —. Esta es una salida secreta, no le cuentes a nadie —decía para cruzar por el estrecho lugar—. Ven, Tenzō_

_El castaño dudo por un momento, ¿realmente estaba a punto de saltarse las clases? Su padre decía que eso hacia los delincuentes juveniles, ¿si lo hacía se convertiría en uno? Dio un paso hacia atrás mientras dudaba, Kakashi lo vio y le extendió la mano para darle una sonrisa. La mano de Kakashi parecía un fruto prohibido, y él quería probarlo, así que la tomo para salir del lugar._

_Durante todo el camino se sintió paranoico, como si en cualquier momento su padre lo descubriera y llegara el fin._

_Kakashi actuaba como si nada, había hecho eso en muchas ocasiones antes, en una de esas incluso se encontró a su papá y fueron a comer juntos. Al llegar al cine sintió como su brazo fue sujetado de forma fuerte._

_—Espera senpai —dijo Tenzō_

_Kakashi se giró a verlo — ¿qué pasa?_

_— ¿Está seguro de esto? Mejor regresemos a la escuela, llegaremos a tiempo para la tercera hora_

_—Ya estamos aquí, entremos —respondió Kakashi_

_—Pe-pero…—Tenzō insistió aumentando la fuerza del agarre— ¿qué tal si la gente del cine nota que somos estudiantes y llama a la policía, y los policías a nuestros padres? —soltó alarmado y de forma rápida_

_Kakashi lo miro extrañado —Eso no pasa Tenzō, a esa gente mientras le pagues tu entrada y compres golosinas no le importa si eres estudiante o no así que vamos, todo estará bien —le dijo mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa, una de esas que tranquilizaba por completo al menor y le inspiraba confianza_

_Tenzō soltó un suspiro y soltó el brazo de Kakashi quien sujeto su mano buscando hacer que se sintiera seguro._

_El entrar al cine fue solo el inicio de nuevas experiencias juntos. Y en un par de meses Kakashi le había mostrado un mundo completamente distinto al que Tenzō conocía._

_Comió tantos postres y frituras como pudo, visito lugares a los que no había ido antes, desde un parque de diversiones hasta una convención de comics. Siempre iba temeroso al inicio, pero al final se terminaba divirtiendo y pasándola bien._

_Kakashi también se la había pasado bien, al estar con Tenzō era como si todas sus preocupaciones desaparecieran, lo había sacado de su rutina y era algo que agradecía._

_—Estoy en casa —dijo de forma alegre llegando a su casa, incluso si seguía sin haber respuesta no le importaba, nada le quitaba el buen humor que llevaba._

_—Bienvenido —se escuchó desde la cocina, Kakashi se quedó pasmado por un momento para luego correr hacia esta y encontrarse con su padre. —Ya casi está el almuerzo, en un momento te sirvo_

_—Papá… ¿qué haces aquí? —preguntó incrédulo_

_—Aquí vivo —respondió con un leve tono sarcástico_

_—No, me refiero a que tú… ¿te sientes bien?_

_—Me canse de estar durmiendo y quería comer contigo hoy, así que toma asiento_

_—Está bien —contestó Kakashi aún algo confundido para sentarse sin despegar la vista de su padre quien puso el plato frente a él_

_— ¿Qué tal tu día? —interrogó el mayor_

_—Bien, todo normal con las clases y eso —dijo Kakashi, en realidad había ido a una firma de libros con Tenzō dónde conoció a su escritor favorito._

_—Vi en las noticias que ese escritor que te gusta, ¿cómo se llama?_

_— ¿Jiraiya-sama?_

_—Él, iba a estar firmando libros hoy, ¿quieres ir? Pide permiso en tu trabajo y te llevo_

_—No, no es necesario papá —dijo con tranquilidad negando con la cabeza—, sería muy aburrido esperar en una fila de 3 horas solo para que Jiraiya-sama te firme un libro, se tome una foto contigo y te cuente sobre lo que está próximo a escribir_

_Sakumo lo miro extrañado pero Kakashi siguió comiendo como si nada—Si eso crees hijo, está bien, pero aun así pide permiso en el trabajo y hagamos otra cosa_

_— ¿Cómo qué?_

_—No sé, cualquier cosa que quieras_

_Kakashi sonrió, ese día parecía ser perfecto. Por primera vez en meses salió junto a Sakumo a dar un paseo. Incluso si fueron a un lugar tan simple como comprar un helado, él no podía estar más feliz por eso._

_El tiempo paso tan rápido que sin darse cuenta llego la hora de dormir. Kakashi estaba recostado, Sakumo lo arropo y le dio un beso en la frente._

_—Vamos papá, ya no soy un niño pequeño_

_—Tienes razón en eso, ya eres todo un hombrecito —contesto el mayor sentado en el borde de la cama —. Estoy orgulloso de ti Kakashi_

_— ¿A qué viene eso de forma repentina?_

_—Es algo que debes saber; Eres un buen hijo, independiente, responsable, maduro, no puedo sentir otra cosa que no sea orgullo por ti, lamento que tengas un padre como yo_

_—No digas eso papá_

_—Todo esto acabara pronto Kakashi —dijo Sakumo levantándose de la cama. Se detuvo en la puerta para observar fijamente a su hijo por un momento y sonreírle—Descansa, te amo_

_—Y yo a ti, descansa también papá —respondió Kakashi para acomodarse y cerrar los ojos. Sakumo lo observo un instante más cambiando su expresión a una seria para finalmente salir de la habitación._

_Kakashi se durmió con una sonrisa en el rostro la cual se mantuvo incluso al día siguiente mientras observaba el cielo sobre él._

_—Mira senpai, las flores no tardan en florecer —señaló Tenzō el pequeño jardín de la escuela—, me gusta mucho esta época_

_—A mí también me está gustando_

_Tenzō despego su vista de las flores para ver a Kakashi—Senpai_

_—Si_

_—El otro día unos chicos dijeron que yo parecía tu novio_

_—De seguro lo hicieron para intentar molestarme_

_— ¿Entonces sería malo si lo soy?_

_— ¿Eh? No…creo_

_—Ya veo. Tú dijiste que no te agradan ese tipo de personas, ¿no?_

_—Sí, mi papá tuvo una mala experiencia en su trabajo, sufrió acoso laboral y eso le trajo varios problemas a su salud mental, por eso no soporto a ese tipo de gente_

_—Entiendo senpai, espero que tu papá este mejor_

_—Creo que ya lo está_

_— ¿Algún día iré a tu casa y podré conocerlo?_

_—Claro que sí, ayer le hable de ti y creo que le agradaste, así que un día de estos ven a mi casa a cenar_

_— ¿En serio? Estaré encantando de ir —habló emocionado el castaño sonriendo_

_— ¿Yo conoceré en algún momento al tuyo?_

_La sonrisa de Tenzō se borró —No creo que quieras hacer eso_

_—Bueno, tienes algo de razón en eso. Si me conoce probablemente crea que soy mala influencia para ti_

_—Es como si lo conocieras a la perfección —bromeo Tenzō para ver fijamente a Kakashi, ese día tenía una sonrisa distinta al resto. Su corazón comenzó a latir rápido, desde hace días sentía algo extraño por su senpai, más allá de admiración, pero aún no sabía cómo decírselo._

_._

_._

_._

_—Estoy en casa—dijo como de costumbre al entrar para ir hacia la cocina —Oye papá, le dije a Tenzō sobre que venga a cenar y dijo que si —al llegar al lugar vio que estaba vacío, de hecho el silencio inundaba el lugar y el ambiente se sentía frio, como si de un mal presentimiento se tratase lo cual no le gustaba para nada— Papá —lo llamo de nuevo para dirigirse a su habitación. Tomo la perilla y trago grueso para girarla, empujo la puerta con lentitud. —Papá… —asomo su cabeza en el interior del lugar recorriéndolo con la mirada sin encontrar a nadie. Soltó un suspiro y vio al final del pasillo, la puerta del baño parecía entre abierta._

_Cada paso que daba parecía resonar por toda la casa, sentía que su corazón saldría de su pecho por lo rápido que latía. Tomo la puerta y dudo si abrirla, temía por lo que encontrara dentro, aun así la abrió._

_— ¡Papá! —gritó al ver la figura de su padre dentro de la bañera la cual estaba llena de agua roja, en el suelo había una cuchilla de afeitar junto a un frasco de pastillas tirado con varias de estas regadas por el lugar._

_Se acercó a moverlo mientras lo llamaba de forma desesperada, pero al igual que antes no obtuvo respuesta. Corrió por la casa en busca del teléfono para solicitar una ambulancia, pero cuando esta llego lo único que hizo fue confirmar que ya no había nada por hacer._

_Kakashi se desplomo en el suelo cuando escucho al paramédico decir que ya no tenía signos vitales. No lo entendía, ayer había hablado con él, charlaron por horas juntos, rieron juntos, su padre incluso lo arropo como si de un niño pequeño se tratase, entonces se dio cuenta de algo que ignoro, de ese leve momento donde lo miro fijamente, él ya había tomado esa decisión entonces._

_Llevo sus manos a su cabello plateado, mientras comenzaba a llorar, debió darse cuenta y detenerlo._

_Vio a los paramédicos cubrir el cuerpo con una manta blanca para sacarlo del lugar y solo se quedó observando, su cuerpo no le respondía, simplemente se quedó sentado en una esquina viendo todo, viendo como su vida se iba al diablo._

_— Oh, las flores se marchitaron, que lastima, eran muy bonitas, ¿no crees senpai?_

_Kakashi estaba sentado dándole la espada, ocultando su rostro en sus piernas. Había ido a la escuela solo por no estar en el lugar donde su padre se había quitado la vida, su hogar. Tenzō no sabía cómo reconfortarlo con palabras, no era bueno en eso y no quería cometer una estupidez en un momento tan delicado como ese por lo que simplemente se acercó a abrazarlo por detrás._

_Ese solo sería el inicio de una inminente y dolorosa caída de la cima donde ambos estaban._


	7. Chapter 7

_— ¡Senpai! —gritó Tenzō mientras corría hacia Kakashi para alcanzarlo en la entrada_

_—Buenos días Tenzō —contestó de forma relajada. Ya habían pasado unos días desde la muerte de su padre. Aún no estaba del todo bien pero prefería guardarse sus sentimientos para sí mismo y fingir que no pasaba nada._

_—Tengo algo que preguntarte_

_—Dime_

_— ¿Es normal que a un hombre le guste otro hombre?_

_—Pues si, el amor es amor, no importa si es de hombre a mujer, hombre a hombre o mujer con mujer_

_—Oh… ya veo_

_— ¿Por qué la pregunta?_

_—Ayer cuando salí con mi padre vi a una pareja de hombres tomados de las manos, él dijo que ese tipo de cosas estaban mal, pero él dice que muchas cosas están mal y tú me has mostrado que no_

_—Bueno, me alegra que ahora busques una segunda opinión y no te quedes con todo lo que tu padre te dice_

_—Si, y ahora que me aclaraste eso, tengo otra cosa que decirte —decía el castaño agachando la cabeza con timidez_

_—Te escucho —dijo Kakashi girándose a verlo_

_—Tú…—el sonido de la campana interrumpió a Tenzō_

_—Tendrá que esperar a la hora del receso, esta clase no me la puedo saltar_

_—Está bien senpai, nos vemos en el almuerzo entonces_

_Cada uno se dirigió a su respectivo salón. Kakashi fue a su lugar para esperar a que llegara su profesor._

_—Kakashi, iremos el fin de semana al karaoke, ¿vienes? —preguntó Asuma que se encontraba sentado a su lado_

_—Sí, solo dime bien el lugar_

_— ¿Ya no estás molesto porque no quisimos ir al estreno de la película contigo?_

_—Nunca estuve molesto por eso_

_—Pues con eso de que cada vez que te invitábamos a un lugar nos decías que no pensamos que estabas molesto por eso_

_—No, solo que he estado saliendo con Tenzō_

_— ¿Así se llama ese niño que siempre está contigo?_

_—Sí, lo defendí de unos idiotas una vez y ya no se despegó de mí, pero es divertido estar con él_

_—Tú y él, son solo amigos, ¿no?_

_—Sí, bueno, creo que realmente tenemos otro tipo de relación_

_— ¿otro tipo de relación? —repitió Asuma sorprendido_

_— ¡Te lo dije! —exclamó Kurenai uniéndose a la conversación_

_—No lo puedo creer Kakashi —dijo Gai indignado—, soy tu mejor amigo y no me contaste sobre eso_

_—No creí que fuera relevante, digo, todos tenemos relaciones así, ¿no? —se defendió el Hatake_

_—No generalices Kakashi —habló Asuma_

_—Pero estamos en último grado, es normal eso_

_—Sí, pero no de esa forma —respondió Kurenai_

_— ¿De qué forma? ¿A qué se refieren ustedes? —Kakashi arqueo una ceja, estaba confundido_

_—A tu relación con Tenzō_

_—Pues tenemos una relación de senpai y Kōhai, ¿qué tiene de raro eso?_

_—Senpai y Kōhai... ¿solo eso?_

_—Sí, ¿acaso pensaban en otra cosa?_

_—Creímos que tú y él, ya sabes, estaban saliendo —soltó avergonzado Asuma_

_— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué creyeron eso?_

_—Pues siempre están juntos, a veces lo tomas de la mano, salen a citas_

_—No salimos a citas, solo que Tenzō no sale mucho y desconoce muchas cosas así que me ofrecí a mostrárselas, por eso es que no podía salir con ustedes_

_—Así que era eso, si, justo lo que creía —decía Gai asintiendo_

_—Estoy seguro de que no creías eso —murmuró Kakashi juzgándolo con la mirada_

_El profesor entró al aula haciendo que todos prestaran atención al frente._

_Kakashi intento poner atención a la clase pero se quedó pensando en su relación con su pequeño Kōhai. Se habían hecho muy cercanos en tan poco tiempo, sentía que había conectado bien con él. No era el tipo de persona que abría su corazón a otros, pero con Tenzō lo había hecho con facilidad, le mostro todo lo que le gustaba, le disgustaba, los lugares a los que le gustaba ir; Quizá su relación iba más allá que ser simplemente Senpai y Kōhai. Tenzō se había vuelto su amigo, su confidente, no importaba si era menor que él, le tenía mucha confianza y esta era mutua. ¿Realmente había algo más entre ellos y no lo notaba? Quizá solo era una tontería suya, o eso pensaba hasta que escucho lo que Tenzō le tenía que decir._

_—Senpai, me gustas —soltó el castaño mientras sonreía_

_Los ojos de Kakashi se abrieron con sorpresa, ¿estaba escuchando bien?_

_—Tenzō, tú… ¿estás seguro de eso? —preguntó sin quitar su expresión de asombro_

_—Si senpai, yo no te lo dije antes porque pensaba que estaba mal, pero ahora sé que no_

_Kakashi seguía pasmado, en múltiples ocasiones se le habían confesado, pero era la primera vez que estaba nervioso sin saber que responder. Nunca había dudado en rechazar a alguien, incluso cuando Anko que era su amiga se le confeso pudo rechazarla sin problemas, ¿qué era distinto ahora? ¿Era enserio que sentía algo por Tenzō?_

_—Tenzō…yo_

_—No tienes que responder ahora senpai, sé que quizá fue un poco repentino esto —aclaró Tenzō rascando su mejilla—, solo hazlo cuando estés listo, yo estaré esperando_

_Agradeció en el fondo eso porque realmente no sabía que responder._

_._

_._

_._

_Había días donde no tenía ganas de ir a la escuela o de hacer algo. Esos días se ausentaba para quedarse echado en cama todo el día o los aprovechaba para ir a visitar la tumba de su padre, lo veía como una forma de desahogarse tras lo que ocurrió._

_—Sabes papá, hay algo que me ha molestado últimamente. Tenzō se me confeso y yo estoy confundido, pero después de pensarlo sé que no lo estoy respecto a mis sentimientos, sino sobre si está bien o mal. Él es unos años menor que yo… ¿sería correcto si somos pareja? —Hizo una leve pausa para soltar un suspiro—. Al inicio pensaba que quizá él estaba confundido, que quizá sentía otra cosa por mí, que quizá solo estaba asombrado conmigo y todo lo que le he enseñado, pero él me dijo muy seguro que no, que lo que sentía era otra cosa —cerró los ojos para quedarse pensativo unos momentos —. Perdón por molestarte, pero no sé qué tan seguro sea contarle a mis amigos. Dónde sea que estés, espero que te encuentres bien, si estás con mamá salúdala de mi parte —puso el ramo de flores blancas que llevaba en la lápida para luego irse._

_—Seré sincero con mis sentimientos, eso es lo que haré_

_Cada día, a la hora del almuerzo Tenzō iba a su salón buscándolo, veía a aquel rincón en la ventana donde se sentaba, pero de nuevo estaba vacío, intento preguntarles a sus amigos pero tampoco parecían saber nada de él. Resignado salió estaba preocupado, su senpai llevaba varios días sin ir a la escuela, ¿estaba bien? Era difícil saberlo con alguien que reprimía sus sentimientos como Kakashi, pero por el tiempo que pasaban juntos había aprendido a entenderlo._

_Al día siguiente Kakashi se sintió finalmente con ánimos de ir por lo que se puso su uniforme y salió de su hogar. Durante el camino fue buscando a su pequeño Kōhai que siempre se le unía en el trayecto pero se extrañó al no verlo, quizá se le había hecho tarde._

_—Kakashi, finalmente te apareces, pensábamos en ir hoy a tu casa —dijo Gai en cuanto lo vio_

_— ¿Por qué tanta preocupación? Solo falte unos días_

_—No respondiste nuestras llamadas ni mensajes, pensamos que algo te había pasado —habló Kurenai con preocupación_

_—Además, el niño con el que te juntas te vino a buscar todos los días —añadió Asuma_

_—Pues ya estoy aquí, así que no hay nada de qué preocuparse —dijo para sentarse en su lugar._

_A la hora del almuerzo lo busco en el lugar donde solían reunirse pero tampoco lo encontró, rasco su cabeza extrañado, ¿dónde podría estar? Busco por toda la escuela hasta que dio con él en un salón solitario tras la escuela._

_— Tenzō ¿qué haces aquí?_

_— ¡Senpai! —Apenas escucho su voz se lanzó hacia él para abrazarlo —Pensé que algo te había pasado_

_—Oh…lamento haberte preocupado_

_—Pero ¿estás bien? —Tenzō levanto la cabeza para verlo_

_—Sí, solo no estaba de ánimos para venir_

_—Ya veo —Tenzō lo soltó para retroceder unos pasos_

_— ¿Y este lugar? —Kakashi vio a su alrededor, era un salón descuidado_

_—Lo encontré el otro día, lo uso para esconderme de los matones mientras no estás_

_—Lamento que debas hacer eso, pero no lo tendrás que hacer de nuevo, ya no volveré a faltar_

_—Oh, ¿Por qué?_

_—Por ti —respondió Kakashi mientras le sonreía —, porque tú también me gustas Tenzō así que estaré aquí siempre para protegerte_

_El rostro del castaño se puso rojo, ¿qué era eso? ¿Le estaba correspondiendo? Su estómago se revolvió, sentía tantas emociones que no sabía que decir._

_La campana sonó indicando el regreso a clases, Kakashi le estiro la mano._

_—Vamos Tenzō —ahora tomaba esa mano sin siquiera dudarlo, era la mano de su primer amor._

_Las cosas regresaron a lo que eran antes en un parpadeo. Ambos siguieron saliendo, saltándose las clases para visitar nuevos lugares._

_Todo iba tan perfecto que parecía un sueño y tarde o temprano debían despertar._

_—No…no puede ser —decía Tenzō cuando vio sus calificaciones. Había estado tan distraído con Kakashi que su rendimiento escolar disminuyo y ese era un gran problema para alguien con un padre demasiado estricto como el suyo. Estaba aterrado, no quería que llegara la hora de ir a casa._

_Caminaba con la cabeza agachada, Kakashi le contaba algo pero no le prestaba atención._

_—Tenzō… ¿estás bien?_

_—Si, si me gusta senpai —respondió sin ánimos_

_—Te pregunte si estabas bien_

_—Oh, sí, solo… me siento un poco mal del estómago no es nada_

_—Ya veo, descansa cuando llegues a casa. ¿Sí? —le dijo Kakashi tomando su mano_

_Tenzō asintió, la mano cálida de Kakashi siempre lo reconfortaba, era su forma de decirle que todo estaría bien._

_—Nos vemos mañana —dijo Kakashi despidiéndose donde sus caminos se separaban_

_Tenzō se quedó parado unos momentos hasta que respiro hondo y se dignó a avanzar temeroso de lo que le esperaba._

_._

_._

_._

_—Buenos días Tenzō —lo saludo Kakashi llegando dándole una palmada en la espalda, el castaño soltó un quejido —Oh, ¿te pegue muy fuerte? Lo lamento_

_—No, no es eso senpai, solo que dormí mal y estoy algo adolorido, no te preocupes —contestó sonriéndole_

_Kakashi frunció el ceño, lo conocía demasiado bien como para saber cuándo mentía pero lo dejo pasar por esa ocasión._

_El ciclo se repitió los días posteriores, <> cada una de sus mentiras iba acompañas de una sonrisa falsa. Todas las dejo pasar hasta que no pudo más y lo confronto._

_Ambos estaban a solas en un salón. Kakashi veía el torso desnudo de Tenzō, estaba lleno de moretones._

_Apretó los puños molestos — ¿quién te hizo esto? ¿De nuevo algún idiota te está molestando?_

_—No, fue…mi padre —dijo en un murmuró con la cabeza agachada_

_— ¿Por qué?_

_—Mis calificaciones no salieron tan bien… me pidió una explicación y yo hice lo posible para evitar decirle sobre lo nuestro pero no pude senpai…lo lamento_

_— ¿Él te pego solo por eso?_

_—Dijo que eras una mala influencia, que debía alejarme de ti pero yo me negué, comenzamos a discutir, decía que me habías lavado el cerebro o algo así y que él lo arreglaría. Yo…no quiero alejarme de ti senpai, pero tengo miedo, no quiero que lo siga haciendo —soltó con la voz quebrada mientras comenzaba a llorar_

_—Tenzō...—Kakashi lo vio detenidamente, se veía tan vulnerable, ¿por qué alguien lastimaría a alguien como él? De forma instintiva se acercó a abrazarlo—Tranquilo, no dejare que pase de nuevo_

_—Pero senpai…estoy muy asustado. Tengo miedo —repitió el menor mientras comenzaba a llorar más fuerte_

_Alguien abrió la puerta para ver la escena, parecía conmovedora, pero quien estaba en la entrada no lo vería así._

_— ¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?! Suelta al niño Kakashi —ordenó una profesora_

_—Yo…no le estoy haciendo nada —aclaro soltando a Tenzō para girarse a verla, pero entonces lo pensó bien. Su Kōhai estaba medio desvestido, llorando y asustado, no sería fácil de explicar lo que estaba pasando._

_— ¿Estás bien Tenzō? —Preguntó la docente acercándose al chico dándole un leve empujón a Kakashi para que se apartara — ¿Te hizo algo?_

_—No, senpai no...—decía entrecortado sin poder detener su llanto_

_—Cálmate, todo estará bien ahora_

_—Yo solo estaba —Kakashi quiso acercarse pero de nuevo recibió un empujón apartándolo bruscamente_

_— ¿Estabas qué? ¿A punto de abusar a tu compañero? Ve a la dirección ahora mismo_

_—Es un malentendido_

_— ¿Quieres decir que estoy mintiendo? Por suerte llegue a tiempo_

_Kakashi fue a la dirección, habían tenido la mala suerte de que la profesora Koharu los hubiera encontrado ahí. Sabía que intentar aclarar lo sucedido no serviría de nada, era su palabra contra la malinterpretación de aquella vieja profesora. El director considero la expulsión, pero Kakashi se defendió tanto como pudo, parecía haberlo convencido de que era un error y estaba a nada de arreglar la situación, al menos hasta que el padre de Tenzō intervino exigiendo la cabeza del Hatake. Era demasiado fácil atentar contra él, estaba solo, los esfuerzos de Tenzō por ayudarlo eran inútiles._

_Al final llegaron a un acuerdo donde decidieron que lo mejor sería transferirlo a otra escuela, de esa forma estaría lejos de Tenzō, pero para Danzo, su padre, no era suficiente, ni aunque fuera recluido en la cárcel lo era, Kakashi contuvo las ganas de golpear a ese maldito hipócrita. Iba a decir lo que vio, pero Tenzō lo convenció de no hacerlo por su seguridad._

_Tuvo que arreglar su cambio de institución, y esperar a que las cosas se calmaran para buscar a su pequeño Kōhai, debía estarla pasando mal con todo eso._

_Con un atuendo buscando verse irreconocible lo fue a buscar, espero pacientemente en la salida de la escuela hasta que vio al castaño salir._

_—Tenzō —lo llamo acercándose a él por la espalda_

_— ¡Senpai! —exclamó para abrazarlo pero se apartó de golpe —Lo lamento mucho_

_—Tú no tienes la culpa de nada, así que tranquilo, buscaremos la forma de seguirnos viendo_

_—Eso…no será posible senpai —soltó con tristeza_

_— ¿Por qué no?_

_—Me voy a mudar pronto. Mi padre dijo que nos mudaríamos a un lugar muy lejos para asegurarse de que realmente no te me vuelvas a acercas, ya está todo listo así que está será la última vez que nos veamos senpai_

_Kakashi sintió que su mundo se desplomo con esas palabras. Todo lo que habían hecho, todo el tiempo que pudieron mantenerlo en secreto, todo se fue al diablo por un estúpido malentendido._

_—Senpai…hay algo que quiero hacer antes de irme_

_— ¿Qué es?_

_Tenzō se acercó poco a poco a Kakashi, cerró los ojos y levanto su cabeza, el Hatake lo entendió y acercó su rostro al de Tenzō y juntar sus labios dándose un tierno beso, el primero de ambos. Deseaba que ese momento durara para siempre, era tan especial. En el momento en que se separaran todo terminaría, y así fue. Se despidió por última vez de su primer amor._

Cuando el tiempo pasó intento tener más parejas, pero no encontraba a nadie que lo hiciera sentir enamorado, al menos hasta que conoció a Iruka, él lo hizo sentir especial de nuevo, parecía ser el amor de su vida, lo amaba, pero lo arruino y todo se terminó.

Ahora que por fin se había reencontrado con Tenzō, con la primera persona que había amado pero después de lo que ocurrió ese fin de semana parecía que lo perdió de nuevo.

Pensó bien las cosas, debía finalizar por completo todo con Iruka para terminar su duelo e intentar arreglar las cosas con Yamato. Ahora que lo tenía tan cerca se negaba a perderlo de nuevo, una vez más se sinceró sobre sus sentimientos y sabía que amaba a Tenzō, era como si nunca hubiera dejado de hacerlo.

Las cosas no se iban a solucionar solas, lo sabía bien, así que cuando el lunes llego busco a Yamato pero no lo encontró en la mañana camino a la escuela, se lo topo en el edificio pero Tenzō lo evadió diciéndole que tenía prisa, y uso esa excusa junto a otras <> pasaron varios días y él no podía arreglar las cosas, pero no pensaba dejarlo así, estaba decidido a confrontarlo hasta que…

Naruto estornudo para luego soltar un quejido—Estoy muriendo viejo

—Te estuve diciendo que te cubrieras estos últimos días pero querías seguir durmiendo solo en ropa interior —Kakashi se acercó a retirar el termómetro —. Tienes 39, parece que te quedaras en cama hoy

—Papá, siento que voy a morir —Naruto soltó otro estornudo para luego temblar mientras se abrazaba

—Estarás bien, solo debe ser un resfriado, creo que tenemos jarabe en algún lado —Kakashi salió de la habitación

—No, no me dejes solo —Naruto estiro su mano para estornudar de nuevo

—Me quedaré todo el día contigo —dijo entrando con un trapo húmedo para ponerlo en la frente del rubio

— ¿En serio? —Naruto hablo con una voz infantil mientras sus ojos azules brillaban

—Si, no puedo dejarte así. Voy a prepararte un té mientras aviso que no iré a trabajar, no te levantes y por favor, no te destapes —dijo mientras lo arropaba

—Pero estoy sudando mucho

—Es por la fiebre, tú solo cúbrete, no quiero que empeores, ya vuelvo

Kakashi fue a la cocina, puso agua a calentarse para tomar su teléfono y llamar a la institución.

—No creo poder ir hoy, mi hijo está enfermo. Espero que mejore hoy, sino me temo que faltaré hasta que se recupere por completo. Mmm si, entiendo, nos vemos hasta entonces

— ¡Papá! —grito Naruto

—Ya voy, ya voy —Kakashi sirvió el té para ir de regreso a la habitación — ¿Necesitas algo?

—Necesito más papel —contestó Naruto mostrándole el rollo vacío

—Enseguida te lo traigo, mientras tomate este té

Naruto se sentó en la cama para tomar el vaso —Está muy caliente

—Espera un poco entonces —de nuevo salió de la habitación para ir por un paquete de pañuelos —. Usa mejor de estos, no te irritaran tanto la nariz

Naruto asintió y espero a que el té enfriara un poco para beberlo mientras Kakashi iba de un lado a otro para regresar con él.

—Bien abre la boca —dijo acercando una cucharada de jarabe

—Oh, es ese jarabe que sabe horrible —el rubio giro su rostro hacia otro lado

—Vamos Naruto, debes beberlo si te quieres sentir mejor

—Pero sabe muy feo

—Solo pásatelo, no lo pruebes

Naruto hizo una mueca de disgusto para tomarlo.

—Buen chico, te iré a preparar algo de comer, mientras descansa —Kakashi regreso a la cocina para sacar las verduras y comenzar a picarlas

— ¡Papá!

— ¿Qué pasa ahora? —Kakashi se asomó a la habitación

—No puedo dormir

—Es normal por las molestias

—Quédate conmigo hasta que lo haga

—Pero debo ir a

—Anda papá, estoy muriendo —insisto Naruto para estornudar de nuevo

Kakashi se acercó para sentarse en la cama

— ¿No tenías nada importante qué hacer hoy? Me sentiré más si hice que cancelaras alguna cosa importante de tu trabajo por mí

—Nada es más importante que tú, así que no te preocupes por eso

—Le avise a papá que estaba enfermo, y dijo que si me dejabas solo le dijera para que viniera por mí

— ¿Iruka te dijo eso?

Naruto asintió mientras limpiaba su nariz

—Aún debe desconfiar de que no te cuide bien, pero te estoy cuidando bien, ¿no?

—Pues estás aquí conmigo, yo creo que si —Naruto se acomodó para dormir—. Por cierto, ¿qué te tiene preocupado estos días?

— ¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas?

—Pues estos días te he visto algo distraído

—Oh, bueno, tuve un problema con alguien que no he podido solucionar

— ¿Con Yamato-san?

— ¿Cómo sabes? —Kakashi se giró a verlo con sorpresa

—Pues ustedes parecían muy cercanos y de un día para otro dejaron de hablarse

—Pues sí, es con él, pero tú no te preocupes, eso algo que resolveré pronto

—Siempre me dices que no me preocupe —Naruto hizo un puchero con los ojos cerrados

—Porque son cosas mías, tú solo debes preocuparte por la escuela y la pubertad

—Está bien papá, gracias por cuidarme —decía mientras se iba quedando dormido

—No tienes nada que agradecer, eres mi hijo así que debo cuidarte —respondió mientras acariciaba el cabello de Naruto quien sonrió para finalmente lograr dormir

Kakashi se levantó de la cama para regresar a la cocina, había algunas cosas que le hacían falta por lo que aprovecho que Naruto dormida para ir a comprarlas.

Estaba centrado en sus compras hasta que vio a cierto castaño conocido en el mini súper.

—Tenzō —lo llamo para ponerse a su lado

—Oh, hola senpai, yo debo de…

—Ya se, de seguro tienes algo que hacer, pero tengo algo muy importante que hablar contigo y quiero que dejes de evitarme

Yamato soltó un suspiro resignado—Esta bien, te escucho

—Pero no ahora

— ¿Eh? —Yamato lo vio confundido, sabía que Kakashi había estado tras él para hablar esos últimos días, y ahora no quería decirle

—Naruto está enfermo así que debo regresar ya, pero hablemos después

—Oh, está bien senpai

—Nos vemos después entonces —el Hatake se apresuró a pagar sus cosas para irse tan rápido como pudo

Kakashi termino de preparar la comida y se dispuso a esperar a que Naruto despertara, cada cierto tiempo pasaba a su habitación a verlo; Dormía de una forma tan tranquila, esperaba que cuando despertara estuviera ya mejor.

La tarde cayó, Kakashi revisaba cosas de su trabajo cuando alguien toco su puerta.

—Ya voy —dijo mientras se acercaba a abrir

—Hola senpai —Yamato hizo un gesto con la mano a forma de saludo

—Oh, Tenzō, ¿te puedo ayudar en algo?

—Pues le traje algo de fruta a Naruto—dijo levantando una bolsa—, ¿cómo sigue?

—Está durmiendo, pero pasa, de seguro no tarda en despertar —Kakashi se hizo a un lado de la puerta dejando al castaño pasar

—Yo solo venía de rápido, no quiero hacerte perder el tiempo senpai, de seguro tienes cosas que hacer

—Nada importante, además de que tenemos una charla pendiente

Yamato agacho la cabeza de forma tímida, estaba evitando hablar de ese tema por días, pero parecía que la hora de enfrentarlo había llegado.

—Escucha Tenzō, yo…—Kakashi fue interrumpido por varios golpes a su puerta

— ¿Esperabas a alguien senpai? —preguntó el castaño

—No, no tengo idea de quien sea —Kakashi se acercó a abrir de nuevo para abrir los ojos con sorpresa—Iruka, ¿qué haces aquí?


	8. Chapter 8

—Vine porque mi hijo esta enfermo —dijo Iruka entrando—. Aunque veo que estas ocupado —vio a Yamato para cruzarse de brazos y girarse hacia Kakashi

—Oh, él es Tenzō, nuestro vecino y mi compañero de trabajo

—Usted debe ser Iruka-san, un placer conocerlo —Tenzō sonreía nervioso mientras hacía reverencias rápidas —. Yo ya iba de salida, así que no se preocupe por mí —. Fue hacia la puerta para entregarle la bolsa a Kakashi —Dele esto a Naruto, senpai

—Si, yo me encargo, no olvides que tenemos algo pendiente —murmuró aquello ultimo

—Nos vemos luego —dijo Tenzō despidiéndose para salir

Kakashi cerró la puerta y se giró hacia Iruka —Él igual vino a ver como estaba Naruto y le trajo algo de fruta

— ¿Dónde está?

—Durmiendo, pero de seguro no tarda en despertar, ¿te sirvo algo mientras esperas? —Kakashi fue hacia la cocina para dejar la fruta

—Así estoy bien. ¿Llevaste a Naruto al doctor?

—Solo es un simple resfriado, no lo vi necesario

—Pero tú no eres doctor para saberlo

—Sí, mm, tienes razón —Kakashi agacho la cabeza avergonzado —, si cuando despierte no está mejor lo llevare de inmediato

—Como siempre, lo único que sabes hacer es disculparte

—Porque no creí que fuera tan necesario llevarlo al doctor, a su edad yo me recuperaba con dormir un rato y ya

—Pero Naruto no es como tú

—Si, si, tienes razón, a la próxima será distinto

—Y sigues diciendo las mismas frases de siempre, como si realmente fueras a cambiar —reprocho Iruka

—No, no hagamos esto ahora, no mientras Naruto está enfermo

— ¿Hacer qué?

—Discuti. Si lo hacemos, mejor dejemos esto aquí

—Ya me esperaba que quisieras evadir esta charla

—Pues sí, prefiero evadirlo a que el niño despierte y nos escuche discutir, se supone que si nos separamos fue para terminar todo esto

—Bien, solo por Naruto —dijo fastidiado

—Gracias. ¿En serio no te sirvo nada mientras esperas? —preguntó de nuevo Kakashi

—Agua está bien

Kakashi fue por un vaso para llenarlo de agua y entregárselo a Iruka.

—Si te soy sincero, no pensaba encontrarte

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? —cuestionó Kakashi arqueando una ceja

—Pues siempre estabas más comprometido con tu trabajo que con tu familia, así que pensé que dejarías a Naruto solo para irte

—No le haría eso, él se sentía muy mal como para que lo dejara solo, si antes lo hacía es porque tenía la confianza de que tú lo cuidarías

—Entonces creo que me equivoque, perdón

— ¿Ahora por qué?

—Porque si puedes cambiar

—La situación lo amerita, además es mi hijo, no pelee por él para luego no cuidarlo

Iruka soltó una risa para girarse hacia otro lado

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué es gracioso? —Kakashi frunció levemente el ceño al no entender que pasaba

—Nada, solo recordé como te opusiste cuando te dije que adoptáramos, ahora es muy tierno ver cómo te pones por Naruto. En eso entonces decías que éramos muy jóvenes e inmaduros para cuidar a un niño

—Sigo creyéndolo, un hijo es mucha responsabilidad, y creía que ni tú ni yo podríamos hacerlo bien, digo…no tuvimos muy buenos ejemplos, es por eso que me concentraba demasiado en el trabajo y no pasaba mucho tiempo con ustedes… tenía miedo de no ser buen padre y fallarle a Naruto como mi padre lo hizo conmigo, aunque al final termine fallándoles a los dos. —Kakashi soltó un suspiro— Pero también fue por eso que quise quedarme con él, aún puedo arreglar las cosas, quizá contigo lo único que puedo hacer es quedar en buenos términos, pero puedo arreglar las cosas con mi hijo

—Oh, Kakashi, si me hubieses dicho todo eso antes quizá pudimos arreglarlo

—Sabes que me cuesta decir las cosas —Kakashi llevo su mano a su nuca

—Fue otra de las cosas que provoco muchas discusiones en su tiempo

—Pues ahí lo tienes

—Al menos me alegro de que sea algo que también estés cambiando

—Creo que debí de hacerlo antes

—Sí, definitivamente

—Papá, ¿qué haces aquí? —preguntó Naruto adormilado acercándose

—Vine a verte, ¿cómo te sientes? —Iruka se acercó rápido a tocar su frente para checar su temperatura

—Me siento mejor, el horrible jarabe que me dio papá creo que sí hizo efecto

—Pues ya no tienes fiebre, así que funciono

—Debe ser cada ocho horas, así que más tarde te toca otra cucharada —indicó Kakashi

—Supongo que no tengo de otra —dijo Naruto haciendo un puchero—. Oye, ¿te quedaras a comer con nosotros? —preguntó sonriendo viendo a Iruka

—Pues…yo solo pasaba rápido…

—La comida ya está lista, puedo servir de inmediato —dijo Kakashi

—Anda papá, por favor —Naruto junto sus manos e hizo una de esa caras a las que no le podías negar nada

—Está bien, me quedo a comer con ustedes

—Vayan a lavarse las manos mientras les sirvo —ordenó Kakashi para ir a la cocina

—Vamos, vamos, el baño esta por acá —Naruto tomo la mano de Iruka emocionado para guiarlo

.

.

.

—Estuvo tan bueno como siempre, gracias Kakashi —decía Iruka parado en la salida

— ¿Seguro que no quieres que te lleve?

—Ya te dije que no, yo puedo irme solo

—Ve con cuidado

—Lo haré, nos vemos Kakashi —Iruka se despidió con la mano para luego comenzar a caminar

—Espera, Iruka —Kakashi se acercó para sujetarlo del brazo

El castaño se giró a verlo — ¿qué pasa ahora?

—Gracias por todo, incluso si tuvimos discusiones, también hubo muchos momentos felices, así que gracias por compartir una parte de tu vida conmigo —dijo haciendo una leve reverencia

—Kakashi…tú, ¿acaso quieres que regresemos? —el castaño se sonrojo levemente, la atmosfera a su alrededor había cambiado, era cálida; su corazón latía rápidamente, la voz sincera de Kakashi atrajo vagamente el recuerdo de cuando le pidió matrimonio, trayendo consigo también los sentimientos de aquel momento

—Eh…no —dijo Kakashi cortando de tajo el ambiente —, solo quiero que estemos en buenos términos para que los días como este se puedan repetir

—Ya entiendo, es bueno aclararlo —dijo Iruka sonriendo torpemente—. Tengamos más días así. Ahora si me retiro, nos vemos Kakashi —le dedico una última sonrisa para seguir con su camino

—Nos vemos Iruka —Kakashi espero a que el moreno se perdiera de su vista para entrar a la casa y cerrar la puerta

—Entonces… ¿sobre qué hablaban antes de que despertará? —Naruto se posó frente a Kakashi interrumpiendo su paso y provocando que se sobresaltara

—No aparezcas de golpe, harás que me dé algo

— ¿De qué hablaban? Dime, dime, dime —insistió el rubio

—Sobre varias cosas

— ¿Qué tipo de cosas?

—Cosas de adultos

—Pienso que hablaron sobre…volver, ¿quizá?

—Piensas mal —Kakashi revolvió el cabello de Naruto para rodearlo y seguir su camino— Si ya estas mejor ve a darte un baño y a dormir, mañana si debes ir a la escuela

Aquel día fue bastante agradable; al final se había sincerado con Iruka y pudo aclarar sus sentimientos. Ahora se sentía bien y podía dar el siguiente paso con Tenzō sin problemas. Esa noche podía descansar tranquilo, aunque al mismo tiempo estaba ansioso por lo que seguía.

.

.

.

.

Yamato iba saliendo de la sala de profesores cuando Kakashi se paró frente a él.

—Almorcemos juntos Tenzō

—Está bien senpai

— ¿Qué tal has estado? ¿Si te gusta el trabajo? —preguntaba Kakashi mientras ambos salían del edificio

—Sí, estoy cómodo con todo aquí, creo que me he adaptado bien

—Me alegra escuchar eso, ¿qué quieres comer? Yo invito

—Oh, debo aprovechar esto, es raro que me invites algo —bromeo el castaño

—Es tu oportunidad, no la desperdicies —dijo Kakashi guiñándole el ojo

.

.

.

—Mmm, te dije que no la desperdiciaras, ¿seguro que quieres…solo un sándwich? —preguntó Kakashi confundido

Yamato llevaba el emparedado a su boca —sí, me gustan mucho estos

—Eres tan simple Tenzō —soltó Kakashi viéndolo, Yamato solo le dedico una sonrisa mientras degustaba alegremente su comida

— ¿Sobre qué quieres hablar senpai? —preguntó finalmente mientras terminaba su almuerzo

—Sobre lo nuestro —contestó Kakashi poniéndose serio—. Escucha Tenzō, después de tanto tiempo me he dado cuenta que lo que siento por ti no ha cambiado, yo aún te amo —su voz era sincera y tranquila, pero por dentro era una explosión de emociones, finalmente había podido decirlo

— ¿Estás completamente seguro de esto, senpai? —cuestionó Yamato, aún sentía algo de desconfianza por lo ocurrido el día de la pequeña fiesta

—Lo estoy —Kakashi tomo la mano de Yamato para llevarla a su pecho, pudo sentir como su corazón latía rápidamente — ¿sientes eso? Es lo que provocas en mí Tenzō. Yo sé que fui un idiota y te lastime, y ahora estoy dispuesto a hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para recuperar tu confianza, pero solo si tú estás dispuesto a darme una segunda oportunidad, ¿qué dices?

Yamato vio su mano sobre el pecho de Kakashi para después levantar la mirada y ver su rostro para sonreír. —Por supuesto que si senpai

El mundo alrededor de Kakashi dio vueltas, frente a él estaba el pequeño Tenzō que conoció en la escuela con su tierna y amable sonrisa que estuvo ahí cuando más lo necesitaba, dio un parpadeo, ahora estaba Yamato, que volvió a recordarle que él era su único y primer amor, que aceleraba su corazón con solo ver sus enormes y brillantes ojos.

—Senpai —lo llamo

—Si

—Deberías calmarte un poco, tu corazón va en serio muy rápido y siento que te dará un infarto en cualquier momento

—No me puedo calmar después de todo esto, pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo —contestó Kakashi

.

.

.

Kakashi volvió del trabajo feliz, estaba tan contento que nada podía arruinarle la felicidad que sentía.

—Estoy en casa —dijo al entrar para ir a la sala

—Hola papi —saludó Naruto sonriendo

—Buenas tardes Kakashi-san —dijo Sasuke

Sai solo agito su mano saludando

—Oh, chicos, ¿qué hacen aquí? —preguntó Kakashi al verlos

—Vinieron a pasarme los trabajos de ayer que falte —contestó Naruto

—Yo vine a pasarte los trabajos, Sai no sé qué hace aquí —dijo Sasuke

—Es que no tengo completos algunos apuntes

—Pero tú si fuiste ayer a la escuela —comentó Naruto

—Sí, pero me entretuve dibujando y no puse atención a algunas clases

— ¿Se quedarán a comer? Para comenzar a preparar la comida —preguntó Kakashi

—No lo sé —contestó Sasuke

—Yo si me quedo, me encanta su comida Kakashi-san, Naruto siempre me comparte del almuerzo que le pone —respondió Sai con una sonrisa

Kakashi vio a Sai para luego girarse hacia Naruto quien le sonrió torpemente.

—Era demasiado como para que lo comiera yo solo papá, además siempre me has dicho que debo ser compartido con los que no tienen, y a Sai no le ponen almuerzo

Sai asentía con la cabeza agachada.

—Bueno, es mejor que lo compartas a que lo tires… Entonces me daré prisa para que coman antes de irse.

—Muchas gracias Kakashi-san —Sai hizo una leve reverencia

—Nosotros hay que darnos prisa con esto, no puedo llegar tarde a casa —dijo Sasuke

El tiempo paso rápido entre bromas y risas, mientras los tres chicos hacían sus tareas. Cuando el sol se ocultó llego la hora de irse.

—Nos vemos mañana —se despidió Sasuke antes de subir al auto conducido por su hermano mayor

—Hasta mañana Sasuke —Naruto agitaba su mano hasta que el auto arranco

— ¿Seguro que no quieres que te llevemos a casa Sai? Ya es esta oscuro —dijo Kakashi

—No se preocupe, yo puedo ir solo

—Envíame un mensaje cuando llegues a casa para saber que estas bien —dijo Naruto

—Lo haré, hasta mañana —Sai sonrió para darse la vuelta e irse

Naruto y Kakashi entraron a casa, el rubio fue a la sala a terminar sus tareas mientras Kakashi lavaba los platos de la comida.

—Oye papá, ¿tú también lo viste? —preguntó el chico

— ¿Qué?

—Sai, por alguna razón siento que todas sus sonrisas son falsas… —hablaba desanimado Naruto —. A veces me preocupa él

— ¿Por qué hijo?

—Aunque parece despreocupado, siento que oculta algo, sé que quizá suene tonto, pero algo no anda bien con él, es como una corazonada que siento

—Tú eres muy bueno percibiendo ese tipo de cosas en las personas, así que no dudo en tus corazonadas. ¿Ya has intentado hablar con él?

—Sí, pero siempre dice que está bien —Naruto jugaba con su lápiz mientras veía a Kakashi

— ¿Qué hay de su familia? Quizá tiene problemas en casa

—Él nunca habla de su familia, tampoco he visto a sus papás, es extraño y me preocupa a la vez

Kakashi se acercó a Naruto y acaricio su cabeza —Intentaré averiguar algo, ¿está bien? Si algo le pasa a tu amigo lo sabremos

—Gracias papá

—No es nada, sé que este tipo de cosas te ponen muy intranquilo y quiero que estés bien

.

.

.

—Vamos Anko, debes ayudarme, trabajas en la escuela —decía Kakashi con su celular en su oreja mientras veía por la ventana en la sala de profesores

—No es que no quiera, pero no le doy clases al grupo de tu hijo, esa información está fuera de mi alcance.

—Mmm pues intenta averiguar algo, por favor

— ¿Y qué gano a cambio?

—Te invito a comer

—Bien, haré mi mejor esfuerzo, pero incluso si no consigo nada me debes una comida. Ahora nos vemos que ya debo entrar a clase

—Nos vemos —dijo Kakashi para colgar

— ¿Pasa algo senpai? —Tenzō se acercó a él para ofrecerle un café 

—Naruto está preocupado por uno de sus amigos, y le dije que le ayudaría a saber qué pasaba

— ¿Es uno de los que fueron ayer a su casa? —preguntó el castaño

—Sí, ¿los viste?

—Iba llegando de mi ejercicio cuando me pareció que se iban —dijo el castaño recordándolo

_Se acercaba corriendo terminando con su rutina de ejercicio cuando vio al chico pálido caminar en su dirección._

_—Sai, ¿qué haces aquí tan tarde?_

_—Vine a casa de un amigo. Así que es cierto que has vuelto, ¿vives cerca de aquí? —preguntó el chico con curiosidad_

_—Sí, mi casa está más adelante, ¿por qué?_

_— ¿Cuál es?_

_—La de allá —señalo el castaño_

_—Oh, está justo frente a la casa de Naruto_

_— ¿Conoces a Naruto?_

_—Sí, es mi amigo_

_—Ya veo. Vamos, te acompaño a casa, ya es tarde —dijo el mayor_

_—Yamato, yo… ¿puedo ir a tu casa cuando quiera?_

_—Por supuesto que sí, siempre serás bien recibido conmigo_

_—Bien, gracias_

_Ambos llegaron al destino del chico para quedarse frente a la puerta de la gran casa._

_—Escucha Sai, si sientes que ya no puedes seguir aquí, yo siempre tendré las puertas abiertas para ti_

_—Lo tendré muy presente, gracias por traerme hasta aquí, hermano mayor —dijo Sai haciendo una leve reverencia._

_—No es nada, ahora entre antes de que se moleste, ya es muy tarde_

_Sai solo asintió para entrar a la casa. Yamato vio el lugar fijamente, incluso siendo un adulto sentía como su estómago se revolvía de solo estar parado ahí enfrente y recordar lo difícil que fue su infancia en ese lugar._

—Naruto a veces es muy perceptivo cuando siente que las cosas no andan bien con alguien. Era imposible ocultarle que Iruka y yo discutíamos.

—Lo imagino

—Y cree que algo le ocurre a Sai —comentó Kakashi para beber su café

—Si se trata de él puedes decirle a Naruto que estará bien

— ¿Eh? ¿Lo conoces?

—Sí, y se bien que le pasa, pero tú y Naruto pueden estar tranquilos

Kakashi lo vio un poco extrañado para cambiar su semblante a uno tranquilo. —Bueno, confiare en ti Tenzō

—Senpai, puedes confiar conmigo para cualquier cosa que necesites —dijo el castaño

—Lo sé muy bien, siempre puedo confiar en ti —contestó Kakashi para tomar su mano

.

.

.

— ¿Qué trajiste de comer hoy Naruto? —preguntó Sai viendo al rubio

—Yo traigo arroz, pescado y fruta, no sé que traigas tú —el rubio le extendió bento

— ¿Y esto?

—Papá lo preparó solo para ti

Sai lo tomo sin poder creerlo— ¿En serio es solo para mí? —Naruto asintió. Sai lo abrió con cuidado para apreciar la comida — ¿Qué son estas cosas? —preguntó levantando una pequeña salchicha

—Es un salchipulpo, son salchichas con forma de pulpo, ¿no habías visto una antes? —preguntó Sasuke arqueando una ceja —Mamá siempre me ponía de esos en pre-escolar

—A papá le gusta preparar mucho ese tipo de cosas, cuando recién entre a la escuela siempre me ponía la fruta en forma de animalitos —comentó Naruto mientras lo recordaba

—Es la primera vez que veo algo así —dijo Sai para notar una nota en la parte trasera del tupper. — ¿Y esto?

—Es una notita para que tengas un buen día

—Oh, vaya —Sai la leyó para luego guardarla

—Bueno, pues a comer, ¡gracias por la comida! —exclamó Naruto juntando sus manos antes de comenzar a degustar su almuerzo al igual que Sasuke

Sai empezó a comer de poco a poco para luego hacerlo más rápido, el rubio se giró a verlo, estaba sonriendo, pero esta vez era una sonrisa sincera.


	9. Chapter 9

— ¿Ya estás listo Naruto?

— ¡Ya casi! —gritó el rubio desde su habitación

Un claxon se escuchó afuera, Kakashi a asomarse para ver a Iruka asomado desde un auto.

—Ya vinieron por ti

— ¡Ya voy! —Naruto salió de la habitación con una mochila enorme

— ¿Y eso? ¿Ya no vivirás aquí? —preguntó Kakashi acercándose a ayudarle a cargarla

—No, papá dijo que iríamos a un parque acuático, así que aquí llevo todo lo que necesito

—Ya veo, no olvides ponerte bronceador —decía Kakashi yendo hacia la salida

—No lo haré —Naruto corrió hacia el auto para abrir y que Kakashi metiera la mochila, al hacerlo noto a alguien extraño de chofer—Nos vemos el domingo —dijo Naruto para abrazar a Kakashi antes de subir al auto

—Que la pasen bien —Kakashi hizo un gesto con la mano para despedirse

El auto arranco y Kakashi se quedó pensando en el conductor, sentía que lo había visto antes pero no recordaba de dónde, tendría que esperar a que Naruto regresara para preguntarle quien era.

.

.

.

Yamato estaba ocupado revisando algunos documentos cuando escucho que alguien toco su puerta por lo que fue a atender.

—Buenas noches, Tenzō, ¿qué te parece si te invito a cenar? —Kakashi le guiño el ojo mientras le sonreía

—No creo que pueda hoy senpai, será otro día —respondió Yamato apenado

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué no?

—Tengo mucho trabajo pendiente

—Pero es viernes, todavía tienes sábado y domingo para hacerlo

—Debo terminarlo hoy porque tengo planes para mañana y pasado

— ¿Y si te ayudo para que acabes más rápido y luego cenamos? Es que ya tengo todo preparado —insistió Kakashi

—Está bien senpai, pasa —Yamato se hizo a un lado para que pudiera entrar

—Tu casa está muy bonita —Decía Kakashi viendo a su alrededor —Esta demasiado ordenado, se nota que vives solo

—Oh, gracias, por aquí están mi estudio — indicó Tenzō guiándolo a una habitación

— ¿Todos tus muebles son de madera? Están muy bonitos, ¿no quieres que cambiemos de casa?

—No creo que podamos hacer eso senpai —respondió Tenzō para sentarse frente a su escritorio

— ¿Y a qué te puedo ayudar? —preguntó Kakashi jalando una silla para sentarse a su lado

— ¿Puedes organizar estos papeles según el nombre en la lista? Tengo un desorden aquí —contesto el castaño entregándole una hoja

—Claro —Kakashi tomo los papeles y comenzó a ordenarnos, a momentos se giraba a ver a Yamato quien estaba concentrado en el ordenador.

— ¿Y siempre que trabajas estas así de serio? Te ves lindo así —comentó Kakashi

— ¿Vienes aquí a ayudarme o a ponerme nervioso? —cuestionó Tenzō con un leve sonrojo sin despegar su vista de la pantalla

—Puedo hacer ambas cosas

— ¿Tú no tienes trabajo que hacer Kakashi-senpai?

—Sí, tengo mucho trabajo pendiente, pero para eso está sábado y domingo, como Naruto no está en casa me dedico solo a eso todo el día

—Oh, ya veo senpai, debe estar muy solo el fin de semana

—Demasiado, pero poco a poco me voy acostumbrando

Kakashi termino de organizar los documentos y vio las cosas en el escritorio para tomar un cuadro con una fotografía.

—Oh, aún tienes esto —dijo sonriendo al ver la imagen en la que se encontraban ellos dos en un parque de diversiones

—Sí, ese fue uno de mis días favoritos —contestó el castaño para girarse a verlo

—Recuerdo que cuando entramos no dejabas de temblar, parecías un perrito chihuahua —dijo Kakashi para comenzar a reír mientras recordaba

_—Vamos Tenzō, hoy es el último día que tengo para aprovechar los cupones que conseguí —dijo Kakashi mientras lo jalaba de la mano_

_—Pero senpai, no me gustan este tipo de atracciones_

_— ¿Ya has subido antes a unas?_

_—No_

_— ¿Entonces cómo puedes decir que no te gustan? Vamos a una y si no te gusta nos vamos a comer solamente, ¿qué dices?_

_El castaño soltó un suspiro —Está bien, solo una, ¿a cuál?_

_—La montaña rusa —señalo Kakashi_

_— ¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¡Pero es enorme! —exclamó Tenzō viéndola_

_—No solo es enorme, es la más grande del país, así que andando_

_El castaño trago grueso mientras se iban acercando a la atracción. Cuando estaban en el juego sujetaba con fuerza el cinturón de seguridad, cosa que Kakashi noto y tomo su mano para entrelazarla con la suya._

_—Tranquilo Tenzō, todo estará bien —dijo Kakashi sonriéndole_

_Sus nervios no habían desaparecido del todo, pero aquella sonrisa y gesto lo tranquilizaban siempre._

—Recuerdo que cuando bajaste estabas muy emocionado y no parabas de decir que querías subir de nuevo —comentó Kakashi—, luego vomitaste

—Demasiadas sensaciones nuevas y vueltas revolvieron mucho mi estomago

Kakashi puso la foto en su lugar de nuevo —Aun así fue un buen día

—Si lo fue senpai

El peli plata tomo la mano de Yamato para entrelazarla— Tu mano es más grande, pero sigue encajando perfectamente con la mía como en aquel entonces

Yamato detuvo lo que hacía para girarse hacia Kakashi quien lo veía fijamente, cuántos años habían pasado y ese hombre seguía provocando que todo en su interior se revolviera o se calmara con solo una mirada.

—Dime Tenzō, en todo el tiempo que estuvimos separados, ¿me extrañaste? —preguntó Kakashi

—Por supuesto que lo hice, después de todo lo que pasamos fue difícil estar lejos de ti senpai —contestó agachando la cabeza—, pero nunca perdí la esperanza en que nos encontráramos de nuevo. ¿Qué hay de ti? Tú siempre has sido muy social, estoy seguro que en tu nueva escuela hiciste nuevos amigos y te olvidaste rápido de mí

—Sí, conocí a nuevas personas, salí con varios chicos— Yamato hizo un puchero al escuchar eso—, pero ninguno como tú

Los ojos de Yamato brillaron al escuchar eso, un silencio inundo el lugar mientras ambos se veían de frente, poco a poco la distancia entre sus rostros se fue haciendo más y más corta, el castaño pudo sentir la respiración de Kakashi chocando con la suya, hasta que finalmente sus labios se juntaron. Tenzō apretó la mano de Kakashi, había esperado durante tanto tiempo que aquello se repitiera y finalmente estaba pasando.

Ningunos de los dos quería separarse, pero finalmente la necesidad de aire hizo que Tenzō se apartara un poco.

—Senpai, si me sigues distrayendo no podré terminar pronto —reprochó para volver a lo que hacía y soltar la mano de Kakashi

—Oh, cierto, lo lamento, senpai se disculpa —dijo Kakashi para girarse y ver su alrededor unos momentos para luego ver de nuevo a Tenzō — ¿Me das otro?

—No, no, ni siquiera tenemos algo oficial aún, así que no hay más

—Es injusto, no puedes emocionarme y luego dejarme así

—Yo no hice nada así que no me culpes —replico Yamato

Sin darse cuenta ya eran altas horas de la noche.

Tenzō soltó un bostezo—Ya solo termino de transcribir unas cosas y termino senpai —dijo tallando uno de sus ojos con cansancio

—Iré a preparar café mientras —Kakashi se levantó para ir hacia la salida

—Está en la alacena de arriba

— ¿Con una o dos de azúcar?

—Una está bien —respondió Yamato

Kakashi se dirigió la cocina para preparar la bebida mientras pensaba en lo ocurrido, ¿estaba yendo demasiado rápido? Como saberlo si las cosas fluían bien y solo se dejaba llevar por el momento. Aunque si Tenzō no quería nada más hasta que su relación fuera oficial lo entendía, y entonces era mejor esperar.

Fue de regreso a la habitación y vio al castaño que se había quedado dormido recargado en el teclado de su ordenador. Puso las tazas de café en el escritorio y se acercó con cuidado para moverlo un poco, debía estar muy candado ya que no le respondía.

Lo sujeto con cuidado para cargarlo y llevarlo a la que parecía ser su habitación. Lo puso con cuidado en la cama para quitarle el calzado y arroparlo.

—Descansa Tenzō— murmuró para cerrar la puerta de la habitación

.

.

.

Un aroma agradable inundo el lugar—Mmm, huele bien —dijo el castaño para despertar — ¿Qué paso? —se levantó de golpe al verse en su habitación y fue hacia la cocina

— ¡Buenos días! —exclamó Kakashi animado

—Senpai, ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Estoy convirtiendo la cena en desayuno. Por cierto, tome prestadas varias cosas de tu cocina

—Ya lo note, ¿no puedes cocinar en la tuya?

—Sí, pero quería que el desayuno lo tuvieras recién servido para cuando despertaras

— ¿Cómo sabias que lo haría pronto?

—Porque anoche no comimos nada, así que supuse que el hambre te haría despertar cuando olieras lo que estoy preparando

—Eres demasiado listo Kakashi-senpai

—Lo sé

—Anoche… ¡Mi trabajo! No lo termine —dijo Tenzō llevando su mano a su cabeza

—No te preocupes, lo hice yo. Qué bueno que tienes bonita letra, una vez intente ayudarle a Asuma y no entendí nada de lo que tenia

—Qué alivio —soltó un suspiro—. Te debo una senpai

—Ya me la pagaras después, ahora toma asiento —dijo Kakashi comenzando a servir

Yamato se sentó mientras Kakashi ponía su plato enfrente.

—Huele demasiado bien

—Gracias, y eso que aún no me ducho

Yamato río por el comentario para esperar a que Kakashi se sentara.

—Senpai, sé que este fin no podemos pasarlo juntos, pero el próximo hagamos algo para que no estés solo

—Me parece buena idea —respondió Kakashi para sentarse

—Bien, gracias por la comida —dijo Yamato antes de comenzar a comer

Cuando ambos terminaron Kakashi le ayudo a recoger los platos antes de irse.

—Bueno senpai, en la semana hay que ponernos de acuerdo sobre lo que haremos

—Está bien, te veo después entonces —Kakashi abrió la puerta para salir cuando se topó con Sai

—Hola Kakashi-san —saludó el chico

—Sai, Naruto no está aquí hoy

—Lo sé, esta no es su casa

—Ah…cierto —Seguía en casa de Tenzō

—Llegaste temprano Sai, pasa —dijo Tenzō llegando por las espaldas de Kakashi

—Con permiso Kakashi-san —Sai entro a la casa

Kakashi vio a Tenzō confundido — ¿Él es algo tuyo?

—Sí, es mi hermano menor, larga historia, te cuento luego

—Está bien, ahora si nos vemos —Kakashi salió de la casa y se dirigió a la suya

Había sido un buen fin de semana, ahora estaba ansioso en espera del próximo para poder pasar más tiempo junto Tenzō.

.

.

.

Era domingo por la tarde, Kakashi estaba en la sala terminando con su trabajo cuando Naruto entro.

— ¡Estoy en casa! —gritó el rubio

—Bienvenido, ¿qué tal te la pasaste? —preguntó Kakashi

Naruto fue a la sala para echarse en el sofá —Bien, bien, me la pase muy bien

—Me alegro. Por cierto, ¿quién fue la persona que venía conduciendo cuando te recogieron?

—Oh, es…—Naruto comenzó a dudar si decir

—Vamos, dime

— ¿Estás seguro de qué quieres saber quién era?

—Si —Kakashi dejo lo que hacía para girarse a verlo

—Pues…es la nueva pareja de papá, se llama Ibiki

—Ibiki —Kakashi se puso pensativo unos momentos —Oh, ya recordé quien es…vaya, no sabía que a Iruka le gustaban grandes

— ¿Estás bien papa?

—Si hijo, ya me estaba haciendo a la idea de que tu padre encontraría a alguien más pronto, no esperaba que fuera tan pronto, pero bueno

—Ya veo… ¿y qué hay de ti? ¿También encontraras a alguien más?

—No —respondió Kakashi en seco

—Oh, pero yo pensaba que —Naruto estaba confundido

—Yo ya lo encontré

—La otra vez dijiste que no tendrías pareja pronto —Naruto hizo un gesto de disgusto

—Ya ha pasado un tiempo de eso, pero mantengo que serás mi prioridad siempre

—Bueno, eso lo importante, creo…

—Por cierto, tengo algo que decirte —Kakashi se giró a darle golpecitos en la barriga Naruto

—Suéltalo viejo —dijo riendo un poco

—Tenzō es el hermano mayor de Sai

— ¡¿Qué?! —Naruto se levantó de golpe —Vaya, no me esperaba eso… Sai casi nunca habla de su familia, además de que ellos… son muy distintos

—No creo que sean hermanos biológicos hijo, pero si son hermanos, Yamato me dijo el otro día que no me preocupara por Sai, así que imagino que él hará algo por él

—Entonces no me preocupo, Yamato-san es alguien de confianza —Naruto se recostó de nuevo— ¿Cómo te enteraste de eso?

—Tengo mis métodos —respondió Kakashi haciéndose el importante

—Eres genial viejo, de grande quiero ser como tú 

—No, tú debes ser mejor que yo

—Haré el intento, será difícil ser mejor que tú

—Yo pensaba lo mismo que tú, y creo que supere a mi viejo

—Mmm, papá…—Naruto se sentó para ponerse un poco serio —Mis amigos me dicen que tengo suerte de tenerte como papá porque puedo hablar de cualquier cosa contigo, y si tengo un problema me ayudaras a resolverlo, yo no sé que haría sin ti —dijo para ponerse al lado e Kakashi y abrazarlo —No me hagas falta nunca viejo

Kakashi sintió algo removerse en su interior, sabía bien que Naruto se refería a lo ocurrido con Sakumo.

—Ya no me va a importar si tienes pareja o no, solo quiero que estés conmigo siempre

Kakashi acaricio la cabeza de Naruto —Aquí estaré siempre para ti, hijo


	10. Chapter 10

Yamato veía por la ventana, sumido en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera noto cuando Kakashi se puso a su lado para tocar su hombro.

—Tenzō, ¿estás bien? —le pregunto sacándolo del trance en el que se encontraba

—Si senpai, solo...pensaba en algo

—Mmm, ¿tienes algo que hacer ahora?

—No, tengo hora libre —contestó el castaño

—Yo también, salgamos a tomar un poco de aire

Ambos fueron hacia el exterior del edificio, a ponerse bajo aquel enorme árbol que les brindaba sombra.

Kakashi se sentó para recargarse en el tronco. —Ven aquí Tenzō y cuéntame que es lo que te preocupa —dijo dando palmadas en sus piernas

El castaño sabia a lo que se refería, cuando eran más jóvenes acostumbraba a sentar su cabeza en las piernas de Kakashi, era muy relajante hacer aquello, así que se recostó en el piso y coloco su cabeza en las piernas del peli plata quien acaricio su cabeza, Tenzō cerró los ojos y respiro hondo, era igual de relajante que cuando joven.

—Entonces, ¿qué es lo que te preocupa?

—Quiero ayudar a Sai, él está en la misma situación en la que estuve cuando niño, pero no sé como hacerlo

—Vaya... sí que suena grave

—Incluso si le dijera que venga a vivir conmigo, yo no sé nada de niños senpai

—Oh, no, es peor

— ¿Eh? —Tenzō abrió los ojos confundido para verlo

—Sai no es un niño, es un adolescente, es peor que tratar con un niño, digo, está en una edad complicada —explico Kakashi

—Eso no ayuda senpai... —habló con desanimo el castaño

—Ah, lo siento

— ¿Qué debería hacer?

—No importa que decisión tomes, ten por seguro que te apoyaré —dijo Kakashi para seguir acariciando su cabeza

—Es bueno saber que puedo contar contigo senpai

—Siempre, no lo olvides Tenzō

—Es tan agradable escuchar eso

— ¿Harás algo este fin de semana? —preguntó Kakashi

—No, no he planeado nada

—Asuma hará una reunión el viernes, ¿quieres ir?

— ¿Otra?

—Ellos hacen reuniones muy seguido, después te acostumbras

—Pues sí, me gustaría convivir más con tus amigos ya que en el pasado no pude hacerlo

—Ahora también serán tus amigos

—Oh, tienes razón

—De seguro te llevaras muy bien con todos

.

.

.

Yamato estaba frente al espejo mientras terminaba de arreglarse, Kakashi dijo que pasaría por él hace media hora, pero como de costumbre se había demorado así que hacia las cosas con calma.

En la última reunión donde bebieron alcohol las cosas no terminaron bien, pero ahora su senpai ya estaba seguro de sus sentimientos, así que esperaba que en esta ocasión todo fuera distinto.

Alguien golpeo su puerta, ya habían llegado a recogerlo. Camino hacia la entrada para abrir y encontrarse con Kakashi.

—Perdón por llegar tarde, pase a comprar unas cosas y me demore más

—No te preocupes senpai, ya sabía que llegarías tarde

—Me conoces bien, andando. —Kakashi comenzó a caminar hacia su auto para subir al igual que Yamato. — Te ves lindo hoy

—Ya me lo habías dicho en el trabajo —contesto Tenzō colocándose el cinturón de seguridad

—No, en el trabajo te dije que te veías bien, ahora te ves lindo —aclaro el Hatake

Tenzō soltó una risita —Gracias senpai, tú también te ves lindo

—Yo siempre —dijo girándose para guiñarle el ojo

—Últimamente haces eso muy seguido, ¿es tu forma de conquistarme?

—Oh, así que lo has notado, pues si, lo es, ¿está funcionando?

—Eso creo, aunque si hablamos de gesto, mi favorito es tu sonrisa

Kakashi veía al frente con leve sonrojo—Se supone que quien intenta cortejarte soy yo, no tú a mi

—Lo lamento senpai —se disculpó el castaño mientras reía—, no vuelvo a intervenir en tu cortejo

—Se agradece el detalle

—Bueno Tenzō, vamos a divertirnos, quizá yo no beba mucho porque debo manejar de regreso pero tú no te limites —dijo Kakashi bajando del auto cuando llegaron a su destino

—Yo tampoco creo beber mucho senpai —contestó el castaño

—Está bien Tenzō, de igual manera pasemos un buen rato, ¿si?

—Por supuesto que si senpai

Kakashi toco la puerta, ambos fueron recibidos por Asuma quien los llevo hacia la sala.

—Legas tarde Yamato —dijo Anko

—Yo también llegue tarde —habló Kakashi

—De ti ya no nos sorprende —comento Genma

Yamato noto dos rostros nuevos en el grupo, un chico y una chica quienes veían a Kakashi fijamente

— ¿Kakashi Hatake, eres tú? —pregunto la castaña

—Obito Rin, que sorpresa verlos de nuevo —Kakashi se acercó a ellos

—Hace años que no te veíamos

— ¿Se conocen? —pregunto Anko sorprendida, ella había sido quien los invito

—Si, los conocí cuando me cambie de escuela —respondió Kakashi

—Desde entonces no has cambiado nada —habló esta vez el azabache

—Lo mismo digo, ven Tenzō, vamos a sentarnos —Kakashi se giró a ver al castaño quien se sentía ajeno a la conversación, tomo su mano y lo guio para que se sentara junto a él.

Yamato veía a Kakashi, hablaba alegremente con sus ex compañeros sobre los viejos tiempos, el hombre al que llamaban Obito parecía ser alguien muy bromista y alegre, la chica llamada Rin era alguien más tranquila y amable, quizá eso ultimo demasiado. No sabía si solo lo notaba él, pero parecía querer acercarse más a Kakashi, lo hacía disimuladamente que nadie noto como paso de estar frente a Kakashi a estar a su lado.

Se sentía un poco celoso porque parecía haber mucha química entre ellos, no entre Rin y Kakashi, con ellos era unilateral, el interés parecía ser solo de ella, sino entre Obito y su senpai, pocas veces lo había visto así de animado con otra persona.

Soltó un suspiro y bebió de una el vaso con sake frente a él, ¿cómo podía decir algo cuando aún no había nada oficial entre ellos?

Genma se acercó a charlar con él, pero ni siquiera ponía atención, se distraía viendo como Kakashi sonreía de una forma única con Obito.

Sin darse cuenta se terminó una botella, luego fueron dos. Ahora no hablaba con Genma, lo hacía con Asuma, al tener más contacto con él la charla era más amena, pero no podía evitar ver la forma en la que Rin se recargaba en el hombro de Kakashi, era tan falsa fingiendo ya estar demasiado ebria, apenas si había tomado un poco.

—Kakashi, quizá será mejor que lleves a Tenzō a casa —comentó Kurenai acercándose al peli plata quien se giró a ver al castaño

—En fin, cada quien —dijo Tenzō de forma tranquila para beber de una el líquido en su vaso, lo puso en la mesa — ¡pero sabes que es lo que más me molesta! —exclamo dándole un golpe a la mesa provocando que incluso Asuma se sobresaltara un poco

—Sí, ya es hora de irnos —habló Kakashi

Se despidieron de todos y salieron del lugar.

— ¿Seguro que puedes caminar? —pregunto Kakashi

—Sí, sí, estoy bien senpai —decía Yamato que tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y caminaba de forma torpe, casi resbalo al bajar de la acera pero Kakashi rápidamente se acercó a sostenerlo

—Será mejor que te ayude un poco

—Kakashi —lo llamo Rin que iba saliendo junto a Obito —Olvidamos ponernos de acuerdo para salir de nuevo ahora que Obito y yo estamos de regreso en la ciudad

—Debo ver si no tengo nada pendiente esta semana, a veces me sale uno que otro compromiso así que es difícil para mi poner una fecha —respondió Kakashi mientras Yamato se soltó de su agarre para ir solo hacia el auto

— ¿Tú amigo está bien? —preguntó esta vez Obito

—Sí, solo está un poco mareado —Kakashi se giró a asegurarse que el castaño estuviera bien

—Vamos Kakashi, debemos salir solo nosotros tres un día de estos para seguir charlando sobre los viejos tiempos —Rin se acercó de nuevo a Kakashi para pegarse a su lado —Debes hacernos un espacio en tu agenda —dijo picando el pecho del peli plata

—Puedo hacer un espacio, pero a veces salen cosas de mi trabajo, o cosas con Naruto, así que es difícil —contestó Kakashi rascando su nuca—pero les doy mi número y nos ponemos de acuerdo cuando tenga un día seguro

—Me agrada la idea —dijo la castaña

— ¡Senpai! ¡Tú auto no abre! —exclamo Tenzō molesto mientras intentaba abrir la puerta

—Ese no es mi auto Tenzō —respondió Kakashi para ir hacia él

—Ah...no —Yamato rasco su cabeza confundido

—El mío está al lado —señalo Kakashi

—Hmp, ¿qué idiota habrá dejado un auto muy parecido al tuyo justo al lado? —se quejó el castaño

—Ese de hecho es mi auto —habló Obito

—Cuando íbamos a la escuela nos hablabas mucho de un chico muy amable y agradable que te traía perdido, ¿seguro que es él? —pregunto Rin

—Por supuesto que sí, este es mi adorable Kōhai —dijo Kakashi acariciando la cabeza de Yamato

—Senpai...no me siento bien...creo que voy a —Yamato se recargo en el auto de Obito para sacar todo lo que había en su estomago

—Si...muy tierno y adorable...—dijo Rin de forma irónica

—Me debes una lavada de auto Kakashi

—te la pago el día que nos veamos, ahora debo llevar a mi pequeño Kōhai a casa, vamos Tenzō —Kakashi se acercó a tomar con cuidado a Yamato para llevarlo al auto y subirlo despacio para luego subirse él

—Espera Kakashi, no me has dado tu número —le recordó Rin

—Oh, cierto, mi número es-

—Senpai, quiero ir a casa ya, no me siento bien — Tenzō hacia muecas de disgusto mientras recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de Kakashi

—Pídeselo a Anko, nosotros debemos irnos ya, nos vemos luego, estoy muy feliz de volvernos a ver —dijo Kakashi mientras arrancaba su auto para partir. —Si quieres vomitad de nuevo dime para me detenga

—Solo quiero dormir —decía el castaño mientras cerraba los ojos

—Intenta mantenerte despierto hasta que lleguemos, va a ser difícil cargarte hasta tu casa

—Pero senpai

—Solo aguanta un poco, iré rápido

—Si...lo intentare —dijo Yamato para luego quedarse dormido

Kakashi llego a su hogar y lo bajo con toda la paciencia del mundo, lo llevo hasta su habitación donde lo recostó.

—No te vayas aún senpai —dijo Tenzō adormilado

—Yo también tengo que dormir

—Duerme conmigo —Yamato lo tomo de la ropa para jalarlo hacia la cama

—Oye, esos músculos sí que son fuertes —bromeo Kakashi intentando zafarse

—Senpai, tú... ¿saliste con uno de ellos? —pregunto el castaño para ponerse encima del Hatake

—Si, salí con Obito, pero eramos demasiado inmaduros así que no funciono —respondio Kakashi recordándolo

—Senpai salio con mucha gente mientras estuvimos juntos y yo estuve esperando por el todo este tiempo, es tan injusto —se quejaba el castaño negando con la cabeza—Pero ahora senpai sera solo mío

— ¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres? —Kakashi estaba confundido, y lo estuvo más cuando Yamato comenzo a quitarse la ropa

—Espera, espera Tenzō

—no, ya no quiero esperar más, si lo algo llegará alguien que me quite a senpai de nuevo

—oh, vamos, esto no funciona así

—Además, he esperado mucho por este momento —Yamato puso sus manos en la chaqueta de Kakashi para abrirla —espere tanto para poder dormir con senpai—dijo mientras le levnataba la camisa

—Espera, tenzo, yo también quiero hacerlo pero no así —Kakashi detuvo sus manos haciendo que el castaño frunciera el ceño

— ¿Tú no quieres hacerlo conmigo acaso? —Reclamó Yamato para cambiar su gesto molesto a uno triste —Debí saberlo, ¿tú no quieres a alguien como yo? Eres demasiado lindo para salir conmigo, que nisiquiera soy agradable con Obito

—Oh, Tenzō, no es eso, charlemos un poco, ¿si? —Kakashi lo fue recostando poco a poco

—No hay anda que charlar, mereces algo mejor que yo —Yamato tenía las manos en su rostro ocultándose con vergüenza —no tenemos nada oficial así que puedes ir con cualquiera

—pero yo no quiero ir con cualquiera, yo te quiero a ti

Tenzō quito las manos de su rostro para descubrir sus ojos llorosos y girarse hacia Kakashi

— ¿En serio senpai?

Kakashi asintió—Si no quiero hacerlo ahora es porque tú no estás del todo consciente y no quiero que después te arrepientas porque haya sido tan apresurado y sin tener "nada oficial"

—Pero senpai, —Yamato lo abrazo para recostar su cabeza en el pecho de Kakashi— tengo miedo que por esperar más tiempo tú te vayas con alguien más...

—Eso no pasará, así que puedes estar tranquilo, yo esperare a que te sientas completamente listo, en estos momentos solo tengo ojos para ti Tenzō

—Y yo para ti senpai...

Kakashi se giró a verlo, Yamato se había quedado dormido, quiso levantarse para irse a casa pero se dio cuenta que no iba a ser tan fácil librarse del agarre del castaño.

—Parece que al final si dormiremos juntos —Kakashi correspondió al abrazo y cerró los ojos para buscar dormir 


End file.
